Bercinta ala Hacker
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang pecinta IT. Hidupnya berubah semenjak dia bertemu dengan cewek penjaga cafe internet bernama Hinata. Gimana ceritanya ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Minna...! Ini adalah fic ketiga saya yang rencananya juga akan saaya update selama sehari. Kasihan pada reader yang pada nunggu.

Fic ini saya buat dengan bahasa IT. Bila tidak paham gak usah dibaca.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Cih" Sasuke berdecih kesal ketika melihat sekumpulan cewek yang sedang memuji seorang cowok.

Hari itu adalah waktunya ekstrakurikuler komputer di SMA Konoha. Sasuke juga mengikutinya dengan beberapa anak yang jumlahnya sekitar tiga puluh orang. Maklumlah, ekskul komputer merupakan ekskul yang cukup eksis di SMA Konoha.

"Kenapa, Teme ?" Tanya seseorang berambut duren pada Sasuke yang sepertinya terlihat kesal.

"Liat tuh" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Kiba dengan dagunya. Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Baru begitu aja udah sombong" Cibir Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan temannya.

"Blognya emang keren gitu kok" Naruto malah membela Kiba.

"Lagian dia tuh pantes bangga, karena dia merancang blognya sendiri. Itu cukup sulit lho, Teme" Kata Naruto dengan wajah cukup serius. Sasuke hanya memandang temannya yang sok tahu itu.

'Kalo gak tau diam aja' Batin Sasuke.

"Terserah kau lah, Dobe" Kata Sasuke. Dia pun mengambil tasnya dan bergegas meninggalkan kelas komputer. Naruto hanya menggerutu pelan.

"Dasar, Teme. Bilang aja iri" Gerutu Naruto pelan.

"Cih, anak itu. Pake **CMS(1)** aja ngakunya ngrancang sendiri. Benar-benar ngibul" Gerutu Sasuke ditengah jalan menuju rumahnya. Sasuke berjalan pelan sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Dia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah cafe internet. Dia pun tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju cafe tersebut.

"Gue kerjain aja" Gumam Sasuke. Akhirnya dia pun masuk kedalam cafe tersebut.

Suasana cafe tersebut sangat ramai. Ada banyak sekali anak kecil yang berkeliaran sana sini. Sasuke menggerutu pelan melihat anak kecil itu berlalu lalang dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sasuke melihat sebuah tempat kosong di pojok belakang. Dia pun berlari dan mulai menyalakan komputernya.

"Kiba...!" Panggil Naruto sambil berteriak. Seorang anak bertato taring dipipinya menoleh pada Naruto.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Kiba dengan gaya sok cool. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung enek. Tapi dia sedang membutuhkan Kiba saat ini, jadi dia tidak akan meledeknya.

"Gimana sih cara kamu ngrancang tuh blog ?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat penasaran. Kiba menyeringai pada Naruto dan berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Selama ini apa yang kau pelajari di ekskul Naruto" Ledek Kiba sambil berjalan meninggalkan sosok berambut duren tersebut.

Setelah Sasuke login ke **Billing(2)**, dia pun membuka internet browser untuk menjelajah. Internet browser favorit Sasuke adalah Google Chrome sama seperti author.

"Aduh...! Aku lupa URLnya" Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk jidatnya. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat URL blog milik Kiba.

"Kalo gak salah .id" Kata Sasuke sambil mengetik URL tersebut di adress bar. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul blog milik Kiba yang keren.

Headernya berupa fotonya bersama akamaru saat kecil. Cursornya berupa anjing yang terdengar menyalak. Serta dilengkapi widget slide show yang menampilkan album fotonya bersama akamaru. Backgroundnya didominasi oleh warna biru dan menghasilkan efek gelombang air bila diklik.

"Loadingnya lama banget, kayaknya semua widgetnya udah keluar dech" Gerutu Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Begitu Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, loading telah selesai dan keluarlah ikan-ikan kecil dari sebuah lubang di pojok kanan atas blog milik Kiba.

'Kalo gak salah ini adalah salah satu modul **drupal(3)** yang sangat terkenal' Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke pun mencari sebuah form login yang merupakan ciri khas website yang menggunakan engine drupal.

'Ketahuan' Pikir Sasuke.

"Masalahnya, dengan apa aku harus menghack blog ini" Kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke memikirkan berbagai cara dan presentase keberhasilannya.

'Kiba bukan orang yaang perhatian, jadi gak mungkin dia akan mengecek file manager. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan **XSS(4)**' Pikir Sasuke.

'Jika Kiba tidak pernah mengecek file managernya, apalagi mengecek databasenya. Pasti banyak bug disana' Pikir Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Tampaknya dia telah mempunyai ide.

'Teknik **SQL Injection(5)** ini memiliki presentase keberhasilan 87%' Pikir Sasuke.

Dia pun mengetikkan sesuatu di adress bar untuk mengetahui username dan password Kiba.

'Apaan nih, panjang banget' Pikir Sasuke ketika mengetahui password Kiba. Usernamenya adalah admin sedangkan passwordnya adalah 1300139714071397140913971414 1417. Buset dah...!

'Ini bukan **MD5(6)**' Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke mulai memikirkan banyak cara untuk memecahkan **enkripsi(7) **yang lumayan rumit tersebut. Sasuke mulai membuat user dengan password yang diubah berulang ulang untuk memecahkan kode tersebut. Inilah hasil dari kode password Sasuke.

d=31723272

dd=419642964296

ddd=8213831383138313

abcd=62006297629862996300

'Mungkin segini cukup' Pikir Sasuke sambil mencatat kode tersebut.

"Ngapain kamu ?" Seru seseorang perempuan berambut indigo sepunggung sambil melihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang berkonsentrasi jelas saja terlonjak mendengar seruan gadis tersebut.

"Mau tau aja urusan orang" Kata Sasuke sewot.

"Bila komputernya rusak aku juga yang repot, jangan macem-macem ya" Ancam gadis itu dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"Emang ada yang rusak ya ?" Sasuke malah penasaran sendiri.

"Tuh. Tiba-tiba aja ada layar biru yang gak bisa ilang" Kata gadis sambil menunjuk komputer yang berada diseberang komputer Sasuke.

"Boleh saya liat" Kata Sasuke. Gadis tersebut mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk melihat komputer tersebut. Sasuke menyalakan komputer tersebut, sesaat sesudah munculnya desktop, layar komputer tertutup oleh **BSOD(8)**.

"Ini sih anak iseng" Kata Sasuke sambil menekan tombol windows. Muncul start dan Sasuke mulai mengutak-atik komputer tersebut hingga restart beberapa kali.

"Selesai" Kata Sasuke bernafas lega melihat pekerjaannya. Gadis tersebut hanya cengo melihatnya.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Sasuke Uchiha" Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal" Kata gadis tersebut yang bernama Hinata.

"Aku sudah selesai berinternetnya. Berapa biayanya ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Gak usah. Kau sudah membantuku" Sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa lagi ya" Kata Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan.

* * *

Fyuuh...! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama. Author akan jelaskan makna beberapa kalimat diatas.

1.**CMS**, singkatan dari content management system. Ini bisa dibuat bikin web dinamis, kayak facebook, twitter, wikipedia dll.

2.**Billing**, itu lho yang buat ngitung biaya warnet

3.**Drupal**, Ini CMS yang paling author sukai. CMS ini buat bikin personal page.

4.**XSS**, Singkatan dari cross side scripting. Sebuah teknik hacking yang mengirimkan script bersama dengan content yang sah. Contoh, update status berupa script jahat.

5.**SQL Injection**, Teknik hacking yang memanfaatkan bug database untuk mencuri isi database. Isi yang paling diincar biasanya tentang username dan password

6.**MD5**, Sandi yang biasanya dipake untuk melindungi password.

7.**Enkripsi**, Proses mengubah data menjadi data lain yang tidak dapat dibaca dengan mudah. Ini sama halnya dengan sandi dalam pramuka.

8.**BSOD**, Layar berwarna biru yang biasanya ditampilkan oleh komputer saat komputer error.

Semoga kalian ngerti yah.

** Reviewww...!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dua ini membahas tentang pemecahan enkripsi dari password Kiba. Semoga saja kalian mengerti bahasanya.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Dari mana saja kau ?" Tanya seseorang berambut raven kucir dua pada Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu" Kata Sasuke cuek. Dia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

'Aku penasaran dengan algoritma enkripsi itu' Pikir Sasuke sambil membuka catatannya. Dia mengkerut membaca catatan yang hanya berwujud angka itu.

"Satu huruf ada delapan angka" Kata Sasuke sambil menghitung digit angka pada huruf d. 31723272 ada delapan angka.

"Tapi dihuruf kedua ada duabelas angka" Kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan kode kedua. dd mempunyai kode 419642964296.

"Huruf ketiga ada enam belas angka" Kata Sasuke memperhatikan kode ketiga. ddd mempunyai kode 821383138313.

"Jika ini merupakan huruf **hexa(1)** pasti tidak mungkin, huruf hexa mempunyai beberapa huruf dan ini tidak punya huruf sama sekali" Kata Sasuke.

'Jika kita perhatikan kode kedua 419642964296, ada dua baris angka yang sama yaitu 4296. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa 4296 adalah d' Pikir Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai mendapat pencerahan.

"Pertanyaannya adalah 4196 untuk apa ?" Kata Sasuke. Sasuke berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan jwabannya.

"Kode keempat adalah 62006297629862996300. a diwakili oleh 6297, b oleh 6298, c oleh 6299, dan d oleh 6300" Kata Sasuke dengan kedutan di dahinya. Ini menandakan bahwa Sasuke sedang berpikir keras.

'Kodenya berurutan untuk abjad yang berurutan' Pikir Sasuke.

"Apa mungkin **ASCII(2)** ?" Kata Sasuke sambil melihat kembali kode tersebut. Dahinya berkerut melihat kode tersebut.

'ASCII hanya punya tiga digit, ini kok sampai empat digit' Pikir Sasuke.

"Arrrrgh...!" Jerit Sasuke mulai frustasi dengan kode tersebut. Dia pun mulai tiduran sambil memikirkan beberapa cara.

"Mungkin bila kukurangi dengan kode ASCII-nya akan menghasilkan bilangan tetap" Kata Sasuke sambil tebangun dari tidurnya.

'Kode ASCII 'a' adalah 97. Jadi, 6297 dikurangi 97 adalah 6200' Kata Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut melihat angka tersebut berdiri diawaal kode.

"Coba sekali lagi" Kata Sasuke setengah berteriak saking senangnya.

'Kode ASCII untuk 'd' adalah 100. Jadi, 4296 dikurangi 100 adalah 4196' Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke kembali tertegun melihat angka tersebut berdiri di depan kode.

"Berhasil" Seru Sasuke girang ketika berhasil memecahkan kode tersebut.

Kode password adalah 1300139714071397140913971414 1417. Kita bisa memecahnya menjadi beberapa balok.

1300 menandakan selisih kode dengan kode ASCII huruf

1397 dikurangi 1300 adalah 97 yang melambangkan huruf 'a'

1407 dikurangi 1300 adalah 107 yang melambangkan huruf 'k'

1397 melambangkan huruf 'a'

1409 dikurangi 1300 adalah 109 yang melambangkan huruf 'm'

1397 melambangkan huruf 'a'

1414 dikurangi 1300 adalah 114 yang melambangkan huruf 'r'

1417 dikurangi 1300 adalah 117 yang melambangkan huruf 'u'

"akamaru ?" Sasuke cengo melihat Kiba yang dengan bodohnya memilih nama anjingnya untuk dijadikan password blognya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju sekolah dengan wajah yang ceria. Maklumlah, dia habis memecahkan password milik Kiba yang kelihatannya rumit tapi sebenarya mudah. Sasuke terkekeh sendiri melihat perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan password tersebut.

Sasuke memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang sangat riang. Dia melihat tempat duduk Kiba yang masih dikerubungi oleh cewek-cewek yang ingin bertanya tentang perancangan website.

"Oiy...! Kiba" Teriak Sasuke sambil menghampiri Kiba. Kiba yang merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu passwordmu" Kata Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin" Kata Kiba dengan nada yang meremehkan. Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Kiba.

Bisikan Sasuke sepertinya sangat menjur sehingga Kiba terlihat sangat pucat. Sasuke hanya menyeringai puas.

"Dari mana kau tahu ?" Kata Kiba

"Aduh...! Kiba, itu mah gampang" Kata Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Beritahu mereka yang sebenarnya atau mereka akan tahu passwordmu" Ancam Sasuke sambil menatap Kiba dengan tajam.

"Kiba akan memberitahukan cara merancangnya kawan-kawan" Kata Sasuke yang membuat Kiba menelan ludah.

"Cara membuatnya adalah pake CMS Drupal dan aku memodifikasinya supaya tampak lebih keren" Kata Kiba sambil menunduk. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat pengakuan Kiba.

"Jadi artinya kau tidak merancangnya sendiri ?" Kata Sakura dengan tampang terkejut.

"Dia hanya memodifikasinya" Kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Kiba. Satu persatu para cewek mulai meninggalkan Kiba. Tinggal Kiba sendiri duduk termenung.

"Penuh, Sasuke" Kata gadis yang kemarin ditemui oleh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kata Hinata. Dia pun duduk di samping Hinata yang sedang dengan seriusnya main game Go...! Game petualangan yang melibatkan sebuah negara yang tidak memiliki peraturan. Semuanya dihalalkan disini.

"Kau juga suka main game ya ?" Tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya" Kata Hinata singkat. Matanya terus menatap layar komputernya dengan serius.

"Kamu sendiri ? Ngapain ke sini jika tidak main game" Kata Hinata pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskanku disini" Kata Sasuke. Hinata melihat pada Sasuke. Sepertinya misinya sudah complete.

"Kerja apa ?" Kata Hinata sambil merebahkn tubuhnya.

"Ntar juga tahu sendiri" Kata Sasuke sambil menghampiri meja kosong di komputer yang baru saja diperbaikinya. Begitu melihat layar biru dikomputer tersebut, Sasuke memanggil anak yang baru saja keluar.

"Hoy...! Kau yang baru saja selesai" Teriak Sasuke begitu keras sampai-sampai semua pengunjung melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Ikut aku" Sambar Sasuke sebelum dia mulai membalas ucapannya. Hinata yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kau apakan komputer ini ?" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk layar komputer yang terlihat sangat biru. Anak itu hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Kakak gimana sih, masak gini aja gak tau" Kata anak berambut coklat tersebut sambil mengutak-atik komputer tersebut hingga layar biru itu hilang.

"Trik lama" Cibir Sasuke yang membuat anak itu terkejut.

"Maksud kakak ?" Anak yang bernama Konohamaru itu melihat Sasuke.

"Trikmu sudah usang, aku bisa buat prank yang lebih buat orang bingung lagi" Kata Sasuke sambil membuat akun billing dikomputer tersebut. Hinata cengo mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Konohamaru juga sepertinya cengo.

"Jangan dipraktekkan disini" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Tapi keluar aura membunuh dari tubuh Hinata yang membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Baik" Kata Sasuke.

'Nih cewek manis-manis nyeremin' Pikir Sasuke. Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sedangkan Konohamaru masih tetap berdiri disitu.

"Sedang apa kau" Tanya Sasuke. Konohamaru hanya nyengir kecil.

"Aku minta ajarin ya kak" Kata Konohamaru pada Sasuke.

"Aku sedang sibuk" Kata Sasuke tetap cool. Konohamaru manyun dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke cuek dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Sasuke ?" Kata seorang wanita berambut raven panjang yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Dari warnet bu" Kata Sasuke enteng.

"Ngapain aja sih kamu itu kewarnet" Sahut Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Kata Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Hari itu adalah waktunya ekskul komputer di SMA Konoha. Sasuke sudah duduk didepan komputer bersama temannya yang super berisik berambut duren, siapa lagi coba kalau bukan Naruto.

Sasuke hanya cuek mendengar omongan Naruto yang ngalor ngidul entah kemana. Dia tetap fokus pada layar komputer yang memperlihatkan jendela **dreamweaver(3)**

Sasuke mulai mengutak-atik komputernya dengan jari-jemarinya yang cukup lincah mengetik keyboard. Naruto masih nyerocos tidak jelas pada Sasuke.

"Selesai" Kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas lega sambil memperhatikan hasil kerjanya.

"Saya sudah selesai sensei" Kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan kelas komputer. Para murid cengo melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Keren" Kata Sakura begitu melihat hasil kerja Sasuke. Seketika itu juga murid-murid lainnya mulai mengerubungi komputer Sasuke.

"Gimana caranya itu Naruto ?" Tanya Kiba

"Selama ini apa yang kau pelajari, Kiba" Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai puas.

'Sial nih anak' Pikir Kiba sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin lusa.

"Masih penuh ?" Tanya Sasuke ketika memasuki cafe internet tersebut.

"Iya" Kata Hinat kalem. Dia masih berkonsentrasi melawan salah satu NPC yang kuat dalam game tersebut.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata.

"Cafe ini ramai juga. Tiap kali aku kesini selalu penuh" Kata Sasuke.

"Kalau pagi disini sepi sekali" Kata Hinata cuek sambil terus memainkan karakternya. Sasuke diam melihat Hinata sepertinya sedang tidak mau diganggu.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan pekerjaanmu" Kata Hinata ketika dia telah selesai menuntaskan misi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kapan-kapan akan aku beritahu" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Hinata mendengus kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat Hinata.

"Sudah kak" Kata Konohamaru yang sepertinya sudah selesai.

"Kalo sampai BSOD lagi, gue telen loe" Kata Sasuke menebarkan ancaman, Konohamaru menelan ludah mendengar ancaman Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum geli. Sasuke pun masuk kedalam warnet tersebut.

* * *

Chapter dua ini pendek banget ya. Padahal waktu kutulis ini panjang banget lho

Ya udah deh aku akan jelasin beberapa kata-kata yang sulit.

1.**Hexa**, kode yang merupakan penyederhanaan dari kode biner. Memiliki 16 huruf dasar yaitu, 0-9 dan a-f

2. **ASCII**, merupakan salah satu kode komputer. Sama seperti kode hexa tetapi hanya ada 10 huruf dasar yaitu 0-9

3. **Dreamweaver**, Pengolah web dengan sistem WYSIWYG. Saya kurang tahu dengan perusahaannya, kalo gak salah dibuat oleh Adobe Inc.

**Reviewwww...! Ya**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Minna...! Sepertinya dalam chapter kali ini dan seterusnya, author akan mengurangi beberapa bahasa IT agar mudah dipahami.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Dorrrrr...!" Seru Hinata sambil melihat kelayar komputer Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar seruan Hinata kontan saja terkejut. Nyaris saja dia terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sedang apa kau ?" Kata Hinata sambil duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak jaga ?" Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata tadi dan malah bertanya balik.

"Ih...! Pertanyaanku kok gak dijawab sih" Kata Hinata sambil mencubit pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus pinggangnya.

"Liat aja sendiri" Kata Sasuke menyuruh Hinata melihat layar komputer. Disitu hanya tertera beberapa script yang terletak di beberapa file notepad. Serta sebuah jendela Google Chrome yang masih membuka homepage google. Hinata berkerut memandang semua itu.

"Ini belum pernah kau sentuh ?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk jendela Google Chrome.

"Ya jelaslah, masak aku mau masuk ke layar komputer untuk menyentuhnya" Kata Sasuke. Hinata tampak keki dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Hehe, bercanda. Peace" Kata Sasuke sambil nyengir dan memperlihatkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya membentuk huruf V.

"Terus kamu ngapain disini ?" Tanya Hinata. Sepertinya Sasuke lagi konsentrasi sehingga kurang dapat mendengar ucapan Hinata. Dia membuka jendela **FileZilla(1)** dan mengetikkan sebuah username dan sebuah password setelah itu dia mengupload beberapa file.

Sasuke menggantikan fokusnya pada jendela Google Chrome. Dia mengutak-atik beberapa menu di sebuah website dengan header 'Lorem Ipsum'

"Selesai" Kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas lega. Hinata masih cengo melihat layr komputer yang berubah total.

Sebuah Header bertuliskan 'Site Name' dengan menggunakan font keren. Dibawahnya ada tulisan 'Site Slogan' yang bertuliskan biasa. Disamping kedua tulisan tersebut terdapat gambar kupu-kupu yang lagi hinggap di dedaunan.

Bagian bawahnya adalah menu yang bertuliskan 'Home' 'Blog' 'About Me'. Menu tersebut berbingkai persegi panjang dengan sudut yang sedikit membulat. Mirip dengan tab pada Firefox.

Bagian bawahnya lagi ada content yang disusun seperti **'Live Tiles(2)'**. Bagian kanannya ada side bar yang mirip dengan sidebar di windows XP yang menampilkan menu. Categories dengan icon Windows. Archive dengan icon WinRar. Recent Post dengan icon Notepad. Recent Comment dengan icon seseorang yang lagi bicara. Serta sebuah form user login dengan icon User and Group.

Website tersebut memiliki background dedaunan yang sangat segar serta bentuk cursor kupu-kupu. Sesaat setelah loading selesai, muncul sekumpulan kupu-kupu yang mengikuti kemanapun cursor tersebut pergi.

"Keren" Gumam Hinata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata.

"Kau seorang web designer ?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku hanya membuat theme untuk beberapa CMS terkenal. Lalu kujual" Kata Sasuke enteng. Hinata cengo mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Hoy...! Niat jaga atau niat pacaran sih" Bentak seseorang yang sepertinya sudah selesai urusannya dengan si komputer. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap cool.

Minggu demi minggu Sasuke lewati dengan sangat riang gembira. Dia sudah sangat akrab dengan Hinata sampai-sampai Hinata rela meminjamkan komputer operator pada Sasuke.

"Penuh, Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata ketika dia baru saja melangkahkan kakiknya memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun. Mau main disini ?" Tawar Hinata sambil menyediakan tempat untuk Sasuke.

"Gak usahlah. Kau pakai sajalah" Kata Sasuke dengan halus sambil merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mengapa Sasuke-kun kerja sambilan ? apa orang tua Sasuke-kun tidak mampu ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin mandiri saja" Kata Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke merupakan putra dari seseorang yang cukup terpandang, tapi dia tidak pernah membangga-banggakan kedudukannya. Dia selalu menabung setiap hari. Uang sakunya selalu tersisa minimal separuhnya untuk ditabung.

"Kamu sendiri ? Apakah tidak sekolah ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Huh...! Mau bagaimana lagi, orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan setahun lalu. Terpaksa aku harus putus sekolah dan mengurus cafe peninggalan ayah ini" Kata Hinata sembil tersenyum pahit. Sasuke ikut tersentuh hatinya.

"Tenanglah, semuanya pasti beres" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah melihat senyum Sasuke.

'Perasaan apa ini ?' Batin Hinata ketika hatinya diliputi rasa tenang dan damai.

"Ada yang selesai tuh" Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata kembali kealam nyata dengan wajah yang memerah. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri komputer yang baru saja dijalankan dan mulai mengutak-atik komputer tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dari jauh.

"Yo, Teme" Sapa Naruto pada sobat kecilnya tersebut. Biasanya Sasuke akan menanggapinya dengan 'Berisik, Dobe'. Tapi rupanya sekarang adalah hal yang luar biasa bagi Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak luar biasa kalau Naruto sedang merangkul cewek berambut pink yang sudah sangat terkenal dikalangan para cowok. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah cengo. Tak percaya dia jika makhluk berisik kayak Naruto bisa mendapatkan gadis secantik Sakura.

'Gue pasti mimpi buruk' Batin Sasuke sambil mencubit pahanya sendiri.

"Wadaw...!" Pekik Sasuke. Dia mengelus-elus pahanya sendiri.

'Ternyata bukan mimpi. Mata Sakura kelilipan kali ya sampai-sampai dia mau dirangkul sama, Dobe' Batin Sasuke sambil melihat NaruSaku yang saat ini telah memasang tampang -Nih anak ngapain coba ?-

"Ada apa, Dobe ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang cool seperti biasanya. Naruto hanya nyengir gak jelas.

'Nih anak lama-lama nyeremin juga' Batin Sasuke.

"Eh Dobe, kamu udah pacaran sama Sakura ?" Tanya Sasuke saat piket bersama didalam kelas.

"Iya, emangnya kenapa ? gak boleh ?" Tantang Naruto.

'Kayaknya Sakura bener-bener dipelet sama Dobe' Batin Sasuke mulai nista.

"Boleh aja kok. Kamu nembak dia dimana ?" Tanya Sasuke mulai penasaran.

"Kemarin diruang komputer" Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke melotot kearahnya dengan tampang -Sumpeh lo ?-

"Tapi setelah ruang komputer sepi tentunya" Lanjut Naruto dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Pake puisi ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Enggaklah. Tinggal ngegombal kayak di TV itu lho" Jawab Naruto. Sasuke hanya menggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Kenapa Teme ? Kamu juga mau nembak seseorang ya ?" Tebak Naruto.

"Bisa iya, bisa tidak" Kata Sasuke

"Siapa Teme ? Tenten ? Temari ? atau Ino ?" Cerocos Naruto menghujani Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

'Apaan tuh. Kalo gue nembak Tenten, gue bakal ditindas abis-abisan sama pacarnya si ketua OSIS itu. Terus Temari, dia kan gebetannya setan tidur itu. Sedangkan Ino, dia naksir berat ama Sai. Pilihan Dobe benar-benar gak waras' Batin Sasuke

"Aku udah selesai Dobe, Sisanya kau yang kerjain" Kata Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto sambil ngibrit daripada dia disaranin dengan Tsunade-sensei si janda tua itu.

"Ada yang kosong, Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke ketika baru saja memasuki cafe internet tersebut.

"Penuh, Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tiap kali aku kesini pasti penuh" Gerutu Sasuke sambil merebahkan dirinya disamping Hinata. Hinata merasa degup jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat.

'Ada apa ini ?' Batin Hinata sambil memegangi dadanya sendiri. Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Kau sakit, Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Aku ingin ngomong sesuatu" Kata Hinata sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kebelakang gedung cafe tersebut.

* * *

Hummmpph...! Pendek ya...!

Mau bagaimana lagi, tangan author udah pegel banget nih. Ya udah dech, nih aku kasih kata-kata sulitnya.

1**. FileZilla**, aplikasi buat bertukar file antara client dan server. Biasanya ini untuk mengupload file ke webserver.

2. **Live Tiles,** salah satu fitur terbaru dari Windows 8. Live Tiles berbentuk kumpulan persegi panjang yang fungsinya sama seperti shotcut.

**Reviewwwww...!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter ini sepertinya akan jadi pendek. Anyway...

**Hope you'll Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Sasuke..." Panggil Hinata dengan wajah yang super merah.

"Kau punya antivirus gak ?" Potong Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan flashdisk dari kantongnya. Hinata tampak sebal ucapannya dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Punya. Mau numpang scan ?" Tanya Hinata manyun. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat imut saat manyun begitu.

"Enggak kok. Aku cuman mau membersihkan virus cintamu dari hatiku" Ucap Sasuke. Hinata cengo mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sesuatu.

"Aku suka kamu. Mau gak jadi pacarku ?" Potong Sasuke sebelum Hinata sempat berbicara sambil memegang tangan Hinata dan meletakkannya didadanya.

Tampak semburat merah yang sangat tipis muncul dipipi Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke bisa juga malu-malu begitu.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu" ? Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya udah gak sabar.

"Kamu maunya apa ?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gengsi mengakui kalau dia suka sama Sasuke. Sasuke mikir sebentar dan tak lama kemudian menyeringai lebar.

"Maunya aku berpisah denganmu" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Kontan Hinata kaget dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun" Hinata tampak gelagapan mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mencegah Sasuke meninggalkannya. Sasuke tampak sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan tangan Hinata jatuh. Dia berjalan menjauhi Hinata.

"Semoga takdir mempertemukan kita kembali" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tempat itu biasanya adalah tempat istirahat Hinata bila dia merasa lelah.

"Sasuke-kun...! Chotto Mate" Teriak Hinata sambil berlari menuju Sasuke. Sasuke membalik badan dan terkejut ketika Hinata langsung memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku" Kata Hinata. Tanpa sadar air mata telah membasahi mata lavender gadis itu dan mengalir turun membasahi pipi mulus Hinata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hinata.

"Makannya jangan gengsian gitu dong" Ledek Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Hinata pelan. Hinata menatap Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau hanya menggodaku saja ?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Tak lama kemudian wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Hinata tersenyum kecil dan kembali memeluk Sasuke.

"Niat jaga gak nih" Kata seorang gadis yang tampaknya sudah bete' nungguin Hinata di komputer operator. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Sedangkan Sasuke masih stay cool.

"Karena Hinata sedang senang, hari ini kau mendapat bonus. Pulanglah...!" Sahut Sasuke yang disambut dengan wajah bahagia oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya gadis tersebut dengan wajah berharap. Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan disambut dengan sorakan bahagia oleh gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut berlari keluar cafe.

Hinata manyun melihat Sasuke dengan seenaknya melepaskan 'mangsanya'

"Anggap aja seperti paajak jadian" Kata Sasuke yang sepertinya tahu kalau Hinata ngambek. Hinata kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kita jadian ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah antusias. Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi kita perlu adakan perjanjian" Kata Sasuke. Hinata langsung menelan ludah melihat wajah serius Sasuke.

"Kulihat kau kurang sekali istirahat" Kata Sasuke. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jadi aku akan membantumu" Kata Sasuke. Hinata terlihat bingung dengan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang bingung.

"Kita akan menjaga cafe ini secara shift" Perkataan Sasuke barusan jelas membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Jadi, pendapatan kita bagi dua ?" Kata Hinata yang sepertinya gak rela jika pendapatannya tiap hari harus berkurang karena Sasuke.

"Tidak, kita akan membaginya seperti ini. Seperempat untuk kemajuan cafe ini, sepertiga untuk biaya makanmu, dan sisanya akan kita tabung" Jelas Sasuke. Hinata manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Lalu, gimana dengan sekolahmu ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku akan tetap sekolah dan mulai bekerja sekitar jam satu siang sampai jam delapan malam. Sisanya dlah pekerjaanmu" Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" Kata Hinata.

"Sekarang giliranku jaga, jadi tidurlah. Kau tampak berantakan" Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Hinata. Hinata mengangguk paham dan segera mengambil posisi tidur.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun" Gumamnya ketika melihat Sasuke sudah pergi.

"Lho...! Teme, ngapain kau disini" Kata Naruto yang baru saja memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Kerja Sambilan" Kata Sasuke cuek dengan omongannya Naruto. Dia masih tetap asyik berkutat dengan komputer operator tersebut. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"Orang tuamu kan mampu ? Ngapain kerja sambilan ?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah heran.

"Dobe, aku sedang konsentrasi. Jika kau mau main, tuh banyak yang kosong" Kata Sasuke setengah kesal mendengar ocehan Naruto yang jika direkam, pasti akan memakan memori beratus-ratus Gigabyte.

Naruto mendengus kesal dan menghampiri salah satu komputer yang kosong. Sasuke sepertinya masih asyik dengan komputernya.

"Astaga...! Aku ketiduran" Seru Hinata yang sepertinya terbangun dari tidurnya. Rupanya dia lupa kalau ada Sasuke yang menggantikannya.

"Ada apa, Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke yang dengan terburu-buru masuk kedalam kamar tidur Hinata. Rupanya dia mendengar seruan Hinata tadi.

Hinata heran melihat kehadiran Sasuke dikamarnya. Otaknya mulai berjalan sedikit demi sedikit sehingga dia dapat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata lirih. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan gadis itu.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Mandi sana. Aku akan buatkan makan" Kata Sasuke. Hinata cengo melihat perhatian Sasuke yang begitu besar padanya.

Entah kenapa, Hinata selalu merasa nyaman bila didekat Sasuke. Dan kehidupan mereka sekarang ini sepertinya lebih mirip dengan kehidupan suami istri. Wajah Hinata seketika memerah memikirkan hal itu.

"Kok bengong ? Cepetan mandi" Kata Sasuke. Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah pacarnya itu.

"Aku sudah selesai, Teme" Kata Naruto.

"Bayar billnya dong" Kata Sasuke cuek.

"Tidak dapat diskon nih" Kata Naruto dengan nada meledek.

"Tidak. Jika saja aku yang punya, pasti sudah kubiarkan kau pulang tanpa perlu membayar, Dobe" Ledek Sasuke. Naruto mendengus kesal. Dipikirnya Sasuke bakal memberikan potongan harga padanya.

"Dapat berapa ?" Tanya Hinata yang sepertinya masih baru sajaa selesai mendi. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang basah digelung dan wajahnya yang tampak sangat segar bugar. Aroma wangi tersebar dari tubuhnya. Hinata mengenakan baju panjang berwarna putih polos dan celana jeans berwarna indigo tanpa motif. Sasuke langsung cengo melihat Hinata yang tampak sangat cantik banget.

"Kenapa bengong ?" Tanya Hinata yang masih sibuk menggelung rambut panjangnya. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Dia mulai menghitung pendapatannya.

"Cukup banyak. Sekitar tiga ratus ribu" Kata Sasuke menaksir hasil pendapatannya. Hinata tersenyum puas sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yng sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu.

"Sasuke-kun, Kau..." Kata Hinata

* * *

Hayo...! Bisa tebak Sasuke lagi ngapain ? Jangan berpikiran macem-macem ya. Apalagi sampai mengubah rate. Ck...Ck...Ck

Chapter ini tampaknya gak ada kata-kata sulitnya. Kalo begitu...

**Reviewww...!**


	5. Chapter 5

Halo...! Disini terungkap jati diri Sasuke sebagai seorang...

Jangan ah. Ntar merusak kejutan

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, Kau...!" Kata Hinata. Sasuke memandang Hinata sebentar.

"Jangan sekarang. Aku sibuk" Kata Sasuke sambil terus memelototi layar komputernya. Hinata manyun sambil meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dasar laki-laki" Umpat Hinata.

"Kenapa emang ?" Sahut Sasuke yang sepertinya mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Kalian terlalu sok misterius" Cibir Hinata. Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil melihat Hinata.

"Kalau kami mudah ditebak, kurang menarik kan ?" Kata Sasuke. Hinata hanya memajukan mulutnya sehingga membuat wajahnya tampak lebih imut.

"Katanya kau tidak suka main game ?" Tanya Hinata sambil kembali duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Siapa yang main game ?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengurangi tampang herannya. Hinata menunjuk layar komputer yang memang menunjukkan layar game Go...!

Sasuke hanya tertawa geli melihat kepolosan Hinata.

"Apa ketawa ? Ada yang lucu ?" Kata Hinata ketus.

"Apa kau pernah melihat tempat ini ?" Tanya Sasuke serius. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jelas saja kau tidak tau. Ini adalah base milik game master" Jelas Sasuke. Hinata cengo mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Gimana kau bisa sampai ketempat ini ?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke menepuk jidat menghadapi kepolosan Hinata.

"Menurutmu ?" Kata Sasuke mencoba untuk cuek dan memainkan karakternya.

"Kau seorang game master ?" Tanya Hinata yang dijawab dengan anggukan Sasuke. Hinata cengo sambil melihat Sasuke dengan tampang -Gak mungkin-

"Kau tahu berapa umur game ini ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda dia tidak tahu.

"Game ini dibuat oleh seorang dari Oto. Dia bernama Orochimaru" Kata Sasuke memulai cerita. Hinata mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Game ini dibuat sekitar 30 tahun yang lalu. Sampai Orochimaru meninggal dua tahun silam" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Admin game ini mencari penggantinya dan menemukan Kabuto Yakushi, asisten dari Orochimaru. Kabuto tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik sehingga pihak admin mengadakan sayembara untuk memilih game master. Dan aku memenangkan sayembara tersebut" Kata Sasuke menyelesaikan kisahnya tentang Game Go...! tersebut. Hinata hanya menggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti sayembara tersebut ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hanya iseng saja. Tapi gajinya lumayan, satu juta perbulan" Kata Sasuke. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Uangnya mau kau apakan ?" Hinata bertanya lagi.

"Dulu sih cuman mau buat keperluan pribadi. Tapi lama kelamaan aku ingin menjadi mandiri, jadi aku kerja jadi perancang theme" Kata Sasuke sambil nyengir. Hinata membulatkan mulutnya untuk mengatakan 'Oh'.

"Besok kutunggu sisanya" Kata Sasuke sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Mau kau apakan ?" Tanya Hinata dengan muka mengancam. Sasuke langsung ngeri melihat Hinata pasang muka angker kayak gitu.

"Hehe... Tenang dulu. Akan kugabungkan dengan duit tabunganku" Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak. Akan kuurus tabunganku sendiri" Kata Hinata.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu ?" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata dalam.

"Aku tahu. Tapi..." Hinata memalingkan mukanya karena dia tidak tahan menatap mata Onyx tajam milik Sasuke.

"Hinata..." Panggil Sasuke sambil mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Hinata gugup sampai-sampai mukanya sangat merah.

'Jangan Pingsan' Batin Hinata. Dia pun menutup matanya dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi.

"Ehem...!" Suara batuk yang dibuat-buat menyadarkan kedua insan yang hampir saja berciuman tersebut. Bahkan Sasuke dapat merasakan aroma mint dari hembusan nafas Hinata.

"Kebiasaan anak muda. Gak tau malu" Cibir orang tersebut ketika keluar cafe.

"Kayak gak pernah muda aja" Cibir Sasuke yang langsung di geplak oleh Hinata.

"Itu tidak sopan Sasuke" Kata Hinata. Sasuke hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Semuanya akan beres. Percayalah" Kata Sasuke sebelum pergi sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

Hinata cengo, beberapa saat dia pun tersenyum.

'Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. Aku harap kalian dapat melihat Sasuke' Batin Hinata sambil memandang langit malam.

Hari berganti minggu, Minggu berganti bulan. Sasuke masih tetap kerja sambilan di cafe internet milik Hinata. Ujian semester pun semakin dekat.

"Kau tidak pernah ke cafe itu lagi, Dobe ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sepertinya sedang asik ngobrol dengan Sakura.

"Aku punya kenangan memalukan dengan pemiliknya" Kata Naruto. Ucapan Naruto kontan membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ada apa gerangan antara Naruto dan Hinata ?

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diranjangnya. Pernyataan Naruto tadi begitu mengganggu pikirannya sampai-sampai dia tidak fokus dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai game master. Untung saja tidak ada bug yang cukup berarti dalam game Go...!

'Apa sebaiknya kutanyakan saja pada Hinata' Batin Sasuke. Sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan lain untuk memecahkan masalah ini.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata-chan" Kata Sasuke begitu memasuki cafe tersebut. Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman lemah.

"Aku akan istirahat dulu ya, Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata beranjak dari kursi operator.

"Hinata..." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa ?" Kata Hinata.

"Mimpi indah ya" Kata Sasuke. Sepertinya dia tidak tega melihat wajah Hinata yang kelihatan sangat letih itu.

"Makasih" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lemah. Sasuke login sebagai game master dan mencoba memeriksa bug. Tidak ada yang berarti.

'Selama aku bekerja disini, aku belum pernah melihat file disini. Gak ada salahnya kan aku coba' Kata Sasuke sambil membuka Windows Explorer.

'Kosong ?' Tanya Sasuke dalam pikirannya.

'Tapi kalau kulihat-lihat, hardisk ini kapasitasnya kurang dari kapasitas sebenarnya' Pikir Sasuke.

'Kapasitas partisinya masing-masing 200 GB. Sedangkan harusnya 500 GB. Chache mungkin hanya beberapa Gb. Sisanya ?' Pikir Sasuke. Dia menancapkn flashdisknya dan mulai menjalankan beberapa program.

'Kau kira dpat menyembunyikan file dengan mudah, Hinata' Pikir Sasuke ketika melihat sebuah partisi ext4 yang tidak dapat dibaca oleh windows.

Sasuke membuka satu persatu file tersebut yang isinya adalah album keluarga.

'Ini partisi **truecrypt(1)**' Pikir Sasuke ketika melihat satu partisi dengan label 'Terlupakan'

Sasuke merasa ingin tahu apa isi dari partisi itu. Sasuke mencari program truecrypt untuk membuka partisi tersebut. Tapi sayang, ternyata program tersebut telah di uninstall oleh Hinata.

'Aku pikir aku punya di flashdiskku' Pikir Sasuke sambil membuka isi flashdisknya yang berisi beberapa prototype theme miliknyaa serta beberapa software pembantu. Akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang menjadi buruannya. Dia pun mengistall program enkripsi tersebut dan mencoba membuka partisi tersebut.

'Sial...! Aku gak tau passwordnya' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Dia mulai mencoba beberapa kombinasi password yang mungkin dipilih oleh Hinata.

'Tak kusangka dia memilih password ginian' Pikir Sasuke ketika mencoba password 'NaruHina'. Sasuke pun melihat-lihat isi partisi tersebut yang ternyata isinya adalah kumpulan album foto Hinata bersama cowok berambut kuning jabrik yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Dobe...!" Geram Sasuke begitu melihat foto tersebut. Disitu terdapat banyak foto, tetapi rata-rata foto tersebut memperlihatkan Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah serta Naruto yang hiperaktif.

'Mengapa Hinata menyembunyikan semua ini' Batin Sasuke. Sepertinya Hinata ingin sekali melupakan ini tapi tampaknya dia tidak bisa sehingga dia mengenkripsi file tersebut dan menghapus programnya agar tidak ada yang melihatnya. Begitulah kesimpulan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" Tanpa diduga muncul Hinata yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnyaa dengan muka menahan tangis.

* * *

Muncul lagi kata-kata sulit dalam Dunia IT.

1. **Trucrypt**, adalah sebuah aplikasi yang digunakan untuk untuk mengacak-acak data sehingga dianggap sampah oleh komputer. Bisa berjalan di platform Windows maupun Linux

Akhir kata...

**Reviewww...!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Minna...! Sudah tahu kan latar belakangnya ?

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata dengan suara parau. Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara Hinata. Dia pun memutar kepalanya dan melihat Hinata tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menahan tangis. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Hinata langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu, Hinata" Seru Sasuke sambil mengutak- atik komputer tersebut.

"Ah...! Kelamaan" Geram Sasuke kesal sambil memencet tombol reset. Dia pun berlari mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata...!" Seru Sasuke sambil membuka pintu. Dia melihat Hinata yang tengah duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Dia menenggelamkan mukanya pelukan kedua kakinya.

"Hinata, maaf" Kata Sasuke sambil duduk dan menyediakan pundaknya untuk sandaran kepala Hinata. Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat seolah-olah dia takut kehilangannya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Panggil Hinata. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata. Dia menarik dagu Hinata agar matanya dapat melihat mata Hinata.

"Ada apa ?" Kata Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Ja-jangan ting-tinggalkan aku" Kata Hinata sambil terisak. Sasuke memeluk Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Hinata. Hinata merasa sangat nyaman dipelukan Sasuke.

'Mengapa Hinata kelihatan begitu depresi' Pikir Hinata

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hinata" Tanya Sasuke.

**Flashback**

"Kita putus" Kata Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung down.

"Tapi, Naruto-kun" Kata Hinata lirih. Naruto memutar kepalanya, menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sinis.

"Tapi, apa ?" Tanya Naruto dengan sengit.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan janjimu" Tuntut Hinata sambil menahan tangis.

"Bukan urusanku" Kata Naruto enteng. Air mata mengalir melalui pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Tapi..." Hinata sepertinya masih mencoba untuk menahan Naruto.

"Dengar ya. Aku mau jadi pacarmu karena aku ingin main game. Tidak lebih dari itu. Sekarang, orang tuamu koma, sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan mati. Tidak ada kesempatan game bagiku" Ucapan Naruto jelas langsung membuat pikiran Hinata down. Dia tidak percaya bahwa pria yang selama ini mendampinginya adalah pria bajingan.

Pandangan Hinata mulai kabur dan Hinata pun jatuh pingsan karena tidak kuat menerima beban yang cukup berat bagi anak seusianya.

**End of Flashback**

"Si Dobe itu" Geram Sasuke begitu mendengar cerita Hinata. Hinata mengenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah" Kata Hinata untuk menenangkan Sasuke. Sasuke menurunkan tensi amarahnya.

"Baiklah Hinata" Kata Sasuke sambil membelai kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Kurang ajar kau, Dobe" Bentak Sasuke sambil menonjok Naruto. Naruto menyeka darah segar yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme" Kata Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata ?" Geram Sasuke sambil mencengkeram kerah Naruto.

"Maksudmu putri si pemilik cafe ?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Iya" Geram Sasuke.

"Kau kenal dia ? Dia itu cinta pertamaku" Naruto malah bercerita dengan antusias.

"Cih...! Bisa-bisanya kau berbohong" Kata Sasuke dengan tangannya masih tetap mencengkeram kerah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme ?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke.

"Kau hanya menginginkan cafenya saja kan ?" Geram Sasuke sambil bersiap ingin menonjok Naruto lagi.

"Dengar ceritaku dulu, Teme" Kata Naruto menenangkan Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Naruto walaupun wajahnya masih menunjukkan ketidakrelaan.

**Flashback**

"Itu pacarmu Naruto ?" Kata seseorang berambut merah panjang. Naruto mengangguk senang.

"Cantik, kan ?" Kata Naruto.

"Putuskan" Naruto terkejut mendengar perintah Kushina.

"Jangan bercanda, Kaa-chan" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Tapi begitu melihat tampang ibunya yang sepertinya lebih serem dari pada kuntilanak dia pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Tidak akan" Kata Naruto.

"Putuskan atau ibu sendiri yang akan memutuskan kalian" Naruto merinding mendengar keputusan Kushina. Dengan rasa tidak rela, Naruto pun mengajak Hinata dan memutuskannya.

Hinata pingsan dan Naruto menggendongnya sampai rumahnya.

"Aishiteru" Bisik Naruto sambil mencium kening Hinata.

**End of Flashback**

"Kau tidak bohong kan ?" Kata Sasuke dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Mana mungkin aku bohong, Teme" Sahut Naruto sambil nyengir. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Apakah kau menyukai Hinata ?" Goda Naruto.

"Tidak" Kata Sasuke singkat. Naruto tampak menatap Sasuke dengan muka yang meledek.

"Terus apa yang mendorongmu memukulku seperti itu ?" Kata Naruto.

"Sesuatu yang lain" Kata Sasuke cuek sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Mau kau bawa kemana aku ?" Naruto meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi genggaman Sasuke semakin erat.

"Diam, Dobe. Atau aku akan menonjokmu lagi" Ancam Sasuke. Naruto pun langsung diam. Dia sudah sering merasakan tonjokan Sasuke. Dan rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"Naruto...!" Seru Sakura yang rupanya dia menunggu Naruto didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Oh...! Sakura-chan, maaf ya sepertinya Sasuke ada urusan penting denganku" Kata Naruto sambil melempar ciuman jauh.

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali" Dengus Sakura sambil berjalan mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hinata" Teriak Sasuke dengan cukup keras sampai-sampai seluruh penghuni cafe menoleh kearah Sasuke. Hinata sepertinya juga menoleh kearh Sasuke dan langsung pucat melihat siapa orang yang ditarik Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun ?" Kata Hinata dengan lirih. Tampak Hinata seperti sedang menahan tangis.

"Apa kabar, Hinata-chan" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Sudah, gak usah banyak basa-basi. Minta maaaf sama Hinata" Kata Sasuke sambil mendorong Naruto menuju Hinata. Sakura hanya menatap bingung kearah mereka bertiga.

"Maaf atas kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku dilarang oleh Kaa-chan untuk berhubungan denganmu" Kata Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tidak jauh beda dengan kelakuannya tiga tahun silam.

"Hubunganku juga tidak direstui oleh orang tuaku" Kata Hinata. Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya begitu mendengar ucapan Hinata.

**Flashback**

"Kau harus putuskan si rambut duren itu" Perintah Hiashi pada Hinata.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Cafe kita jadi rugi karena dia menghabiskan begitu banyak bandwidth" Kata Hiashi sambil menyuruh Hinata masuk kedalam kamar.

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi kita senasib ya ?" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu.

"Naruto, kau harus jelaskan ini semua" Kata Sakura sambil menjewer telinga kiri Naruto.

"Ah...! Iya Sakura-chan. Kenalkan, dia ini Hinata, mantanku" Kata Naruto. Hinata tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

"Teme, apa 'sesuatu' yang mendorongmu untuk melakukan ini ?" Tanya Naruto dan dengan sukses digeplak oleh Sasuke.

"Sesuatu ? apa yang kau maksudkan dengan sesuatu ?" Kata Hinata sambil menatap horor kearah Sasuke.

'Mampus gue' Batin Sasuke sambil menelan ludah.

"Sesuatu itu adalah..."

* * *

Fyuhhh...! Akhirnya selesai juga. Tapi kok pendek banget ya ? Ya sudahlah gak papa, saya kan masih belajar. Ending fic ini sudah bisa ditebak kan ?

Ya sudah deh, gak usah banyak bicara mending banyak...

**Reviewwww...!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kayaknya love story Sasuke dan Hinata berakhir disini dech. Kuharap jangan ada yang kecewa ya

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Sesuatu itu adalah..." Sasuke sengja menggantung ucapannya supaya menambah tegang suasana. Hinata sudah menelan ludah cukup banyak, taku kejadian antara dia dan Naruto terulang. Sedangkan Naruto sudah pasang kupingnya dengan sangat baik sekali gak acak-acakan.

"Kelamaan, Teme" Sungut Naruto yang sepertinya merasa pegal memasang kupingnya dengan baik dan benar sehingga dia kembali memasang kupingnya secara acak-acakan. Sasuke hanya nyengir melihat kelakuan sobat kecilnya.

"Sesuatu itu adalah..." Rupanya Sasuke memang sengaja ingin memanas-manasi mereka.

'Gue telen juga lo, ayam laknat' Batin semua orang yang ada disitu. Sasuke merasakan ada aura membunuh dari ketiga orang yang menemaninya tersebut. Seketika wajahnya langsung pucat dan nyengir innocent.

"Gomenasai, pada tegang ya" Kata Sasuke yang disambut dengan deathglare dari ketiga orang tersebut.

"Lo mau cepet ngomong atau gue tonjok hingga ke bulan" Kata Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mulai ngamuk, pake gue-lo lagi. Sasuke menelan ludah mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Aku cuman mau ngomong kalo aku mencintaimu, Hinata" Kata Sasuke. Naruto cengo, tidak percaya bila sobatnya yang terkenal dingin itu bisa juga ngomong begitu.

Hinata juga cengo, tapi tak lama kemudian dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah dari wajahnya.

"Kamu udah pinter ya, Teme" Goda Naruto. Maklum, jarang dia bisa godain sobat kecilnya ini.

"Kamu mau main apa gak ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang innocent sambil duduk tenang di kursi operator seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan nih ceritanya" Goda Sakura.

"Dobe, aku tahu kalo level permainan Go...! mu sudah hampir dua ratus, tapi kau tidak akan dapat mengalahkanku" Sepertinya Sasuke masih bandel untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan Naruto tampaknya terpancing dengan omongan Sasuke.

"Cih...! Kamu level berapa sih ?" Tantang Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai sambil terus mengutak-atik komputernya.

"Kau pernah lihat yang seperti ini ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan layar komputernya. Naruto sukses cengo sambil melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai puas.

"Ka-kau...?" Naruto gugup saking terkejutnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Game master" Sambung Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke cengo. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia berubah menjadi semangat.

"Aduh, Teme. Kenapa gak bilang kalo kau adalah game master. Aku sempat kesulitan untuk menaikkan levelku. Kau tahu tidak gimana caranya supaya naik ke level 201 ? Aku sudah menyelesaikan banyak misi, taapi kenapa xp-nya gak nambah-nambah" Cerocos Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menyumpal Telinganya dengan earphone dan memutar musik rock dengan suara yang keras agar terhindar dari cerocosan milik Naruto.

"Dari mana saja kau ?" Semprot Itachi melihat adiknya baru saja datang dar sekolah. Sasuke memutar matanya jenaka.

"Apa kau tidak bosan tiap kali melontarkan pertanyaan itu saat aku pulang. Sambutlah adikmu yang tampan ini dengan kata-kata manis contohnya 'Kau sudah pulang Sasuke, apa kabarnya adik laki-lakiku yang ganteng ini' gitu lho" Cerocos Sasuke menasehati Itachi.

"Ya sudah dech. Kau sudah pulang Sasuke, apa kabarnya adik laki-lakiku yang ganteng ini" Kata Itaci dengan nada meledek lalu tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

"Dasar aniki menyebalkan" Sungut Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Itachi yang lagi ngakak sambil megangin perutnya.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang besar nan empuk miliknya. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

'Kenapa aku gak bisa tidur ya ?' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Dia berdiri dan mulai mengganti piyamanya dengan kaos oblong dan jeans.

"Mau kemana kau ?" Tanya Itachi yang sepertinya masih setia dengan televisinya yang menampilkan film hollywood.

"Mau jalan-jalan" Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar rumah.

Tujuan Sasuke tak lain dan tak bukan adalah cafe milik Hinata. Cafe tersebut tampak semakin ramai ketika malam hari. Banyak muda mudi yang berdatangan menuju cafe tersebut.

Tujuannya macem-macem, ada yang mau nge-game, mau ngerjain tugas, mau cari informasi, mau download, bahkan ada juga yang mau -beeph- disensor.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki cafe tersebut dan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk termenung sambil melihat layar komputernya. Hinata sempat terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berada disampingnya.

"Ketuk pintu dulu dong" Protes Hinata.

"Mereka juga masuk tanpa ketuk pintu" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk padaa kumpulan orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati pintu cafe. Hinata hanya nyengir innocent yang membuatnya jadi tampak lebih imut. Nyaris saja Sasuke mencubit pipi mulus gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

"Tumben malem-malem datang kesini" Kata Hinata mengutarakan keheranannya melihat penampakan Sasuke di cafenya saat malam.

"Gak bisa tidur" Jawab Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputernya.

"Mikirin kamu" Ucapan Sasuke jelas membuat Hinata jadi blushing.

"Go-gombal" Hinata malah tergagap saking blushingnya. Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasih barunya.

"Ngomong-omong, kamu ngapain sih. Kok kayaknya serius bener" Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya penasaran dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan Hinata.

"Coba aja bikin web" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Ngapain pake Notepad, pake Dreamweaver aja" Kata Sasuke menyarankan.

"Aku ingin lebih mendalami scripting, bukan desain" Kata Hinata. Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut.

"Hinata, apa kau punya uang lebih ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan pertanyaan.

"Untuk apa ?" Kata Hinata mulai curiga.

"Beli printer. Sekalia yang bagus aja. Entar bikin studio foto juga" Kata Sasuke menyarankan.

"Bukankah kau sibuk dan tidak melayani pengetikan ?" Sindir Hinata.

"Iya, tapi pekerjaanku tidak memerlukan aplikasi berat kok. Untuk mendesain web aku hanya butuh beberapa jendela Notepad dengan Google Chrome. Tidak terlalu menguras memory kan ?" Kata Sasuke. Hinata menatap dalam-dalam mata Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau sebentar lagi ujian semester" Kata Hinata.

"Tenang, aku pasti bisa mengerjakan. Asalkan kau percaya padaku" Kata Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu, Sasuke-kun. Jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku" Jawab Hinata dengan lirih.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu karena aku mencintaimu" Gombal Sasuke.

"Uuuuuh...! Gombal. Ya udah dech, entar aku beli. Tapi janji ya bakal melayani pelanggan" Kata Hinata sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji" Kata Sasuke menyambut jari kelingking Hinata.

Hari berganti minggu. Tak terasa besok adalah ujian semester. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke masih santai saja didepan komputer operator cafe internet milik Hinata.

"Kau gak belajar ?" Tanya Hinata sambil duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Aku belajar, hanya caraku saja yang berbeda" Kata Sasuke. Hinata mengernyit heran.

"Cara ? cara yang bagaimana ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku pake cara mind mapping. Kayak gini nih" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan sebuah gambar laba-laba ditengah dengan tulisan yang cukup besar bertuliskan 'Bab 1 Besaran dan Satuan'

Setiap kaki laba-laba tersebut memegang jaring dan setiap jaring tersebut menangkap mangsa dengan tulisan tertentu. Mirip peta konsep lah, tapi lebih berwarna.

"Kau cari dimana ?" Tanya Hinata penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Sasuke tersebut.

"Enak aja. Aku buat sendiri" Kata Sasuke yang sepertinya sewot mendengar Hinata berkata demikian.

'Dia meragukan kemampuanku' Batin Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasih tampannya.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga. Meskipun pendek tetapi cukup melelahkan juga ya.

Ya udah dech, gak usah banyak pidato. Akhir kata...

Wassalamualaikum wr. wb.

Dan jangan lupa...

**Reviewww...!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disini saya akan fokuskan untuk membuat Sasuke bekerja keras.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Kau buat mind mapping itu pake apa ?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Pake notepad lah" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu mau kau apakan ?" Tanya Hinata lagi, sepertinya dia tertarik dengan mind map itu.

"Ku jual" Jawab Sasuke enteng. Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan blak-blakan.

"Mengapa kau tidak membuat aplikasi saja ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau ini banyak tanya ya. Kalau aku buat aplikasi entar dibajak orang" Kata Saasuke sambil mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Sakit...!" Gerutu Hinata sambil memajukan bibirnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hinata.

"Terus, apa ini tidak bisa dibajak ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Bisa sih, tapi kayaknya yang mbajak harus mikir-mikir dulu dech" Kata Sasuke. Hinata berkerut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aduh...! Hinata. Selama ini kamu ngapain aja jadi operator. Aku yang gak punya komputer aja tahu" Kata Sasuke meledek Hinata. Hinata mendengus kesal mendengar ledekan Sasuke.

"Ngambek nih" Goda Sasuke sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Iya. Aku ngambek" Dengus Hinata kearah Sasuke. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ntar juga baikan" Gumam Sasuke sambil terus menikmati pekerjaannya.

"Yo, Teme" Sapa seorang berambut duren yang masuk kedalam cafe. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kepalanya sebentar dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke layar komputer lagi.

"Kau gak belajar ?" Tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Gak ah. Males, ada yang kosong gak ?" Kata Naruto ikutan cuek.

"Tuh" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kursi yang kosong. Naruto berjalaan menuju kursi tersebut dan mulai mengutak-atik komputer tersebut.

"Pesanan printer untuk tuan Sasuke" Kata Seseorang yang baru saja memasuki cafe tersebut sambil membawa kardus besar. Sasuke menghampiri orang tersebut dan tanda tangan. Lalu dia kembali kekursi operator untuk mengirimkan email konfirmasi.

"Hinata..." Panggil Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Hinata. Sasuke membuka kamar Hinata dan melihat Hinata sedang tertidur pulas.

'Mungkin dia lelah habis bekerja seharian' Pikir Sasuke maklum dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

Sasuke mulai mengutak-atik printer tersebut dan menancapkan beberapa kabelnya kedalam port dikomputer.

"Selesai juga" Kata Sasuke lega. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat takut dengan kejutan listrik yang acap kali terjadi ketika dia menyentuh CPU.

"Tinggal install driver" Kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan CD driver. Dia menginstall driver tersebut dengan cepat sampai printer tersebut siap digunakan.

"Yosh...! Sekarang membuat bannernya" Kata Sasuke dengan semangat sambil membuat banner cafe-nya.

Banner tersebut berbentuk persegi panjang ukuran 3 x 1.5 meter. Backgroundnya adalah rumput-rumputan yang dihinggapi oleh kupu-kupu.

Terdapat tulisan Go...! Web dengan motif yang dibuat sesuai dengan tema game Go...!

Dibawahnya terdapat beberapa layanan dari cafe tersebut ditulis dengan style yang sangat unik sekali. Layanannya berupa, Browsing, Game Online, Chatting, VoIP, Video Chat, Pengetikan, Olah Foto, Printing, Desain Web dll.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya dan mengirim file tersebut kedalam website penyedia percetakan online.

Beberapa jam kemudian pesanan Sasuke datang dan diterima oleh Sasuke.

"Kau pesan apa, Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Hinata yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi.

"Hanya banner. Aku akan memasangnya didepan" Kata Sasuke sambil membawa banner tersebut.

"Mau kubantu, Teme ?" Tawar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Terserah" Jawab Sasuke yang kemudian keluar diiringi oleh Naruto.

Hari ujian semester telah tiba. Para siswa dengan rajinnya telah sampai disekolah.

Ada yang membuka buku untuk belajar, ada yang bersekongkok untuk contekan, ada yang cuman bengong, ada yang sedang menyalin buku catatan kedalam kertas contekan.

Lain halnya denga Sasuke, dia duduk dibangkunya sambil memegang ponselnya. Sekali-kali dia berkomat-kamit seperti menghapalkan rumus untuk pokok bahasan ujian nantinya.

"Teme, kau gak belajar ?" Seru Naruto pada teman sebangkunya tersebut.

"Berisik, Dobe" Sungut Sasuke. Sasuke melanjutkan acara belajarnya dengan menggunakan ponsel sehingga tampak aneh bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya.

**Kriiiiinnngggg...!**

Bel berbunyi sangat nyaring menandakan ujian akan dimulai. Para siswa panik dan berhamburan didalam kelas. Ada yang meletakkan tasnya didepan, ada yang mengeluarkan ancaman agar dapat contekan, ada yang tertidur dengan pulas (?), ada yang cepat-cepat menyembunyikan kertas contekannya. Sasuke cuek saja melihat kepanikan yang sudah sangat biasa terjadi dikelasnya. Dia dengan tenang melemparkan tasnya kedepan kelas dan mengantongi ponselnya.

"Harap Tenang anak-anak" Kata seorang pria berjenggot yang baru saja memasuki kelas Sasuke. Semua siswa langsung diam dan duduk manis ditempatnya masing-masing. Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas pun langsung duduk dengan tegap walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat berantakan.

"Tidak ada benda lain diatas meja selain alat tulis" Kata Asuma sambil membagikan soal dan lembar jawaban.

Dahi para siswa berkerut melihat soal tersebut. Kecuali untuk Shikamaru yang dengan wajah ogah-ogahan mengerjakan soal dengan ngawur. Juga Sasuke yang mengerjakan soal dengan tersebut dengan senyuman puas.

'Mind mapping sangat berguna' Pikir Sasuke sambil tersenyum melihat kegalauan teman-teman seperjuangannya, sayangnya mereka tidak senasib dengan Sasuke.

"Gimana, ujiannya" Tanya Hinata begitu melihat Sasuke memasuki cafenya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil merebahkan dirinya disamping Hinata.

"Bagus, aku yakin akan dapat nilai bagus" Kata Sasuke dengan yakin.

"Jangan terlalu yakin" Nasehat Hinata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Asal kau percaya padaku, aku yakin semuanya akan beres" Kata Sasuke. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ke-optimisan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu" Kata Hinata sambil mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di kursi operator. Sasuke mulai mengutak-atik komputer untuk membuka akun game masternya.

"Aku mau tidur dulu ya" Kata Hinata sambil melenggang pergi. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Sasuke...!" Teriak Ino dengan suara cempreng. Sasuke yang sedang bersantai sambil membaca artikel di ponselnya langsung terjungkal.

"Ada apa, sih. Berisik tau gak" Sungut Sasuke sambil kembali ke posisi duduknya dengan baik dan benar. Ino hanya nyengir sambil duduk disebelahnya Sasuke.

"Kau ini mengapa menyembunyikan identitasmu" Kata Ino sambil mencolek-colek Sasuke. Sasuke merasa risih dan langsung memegang tangan Ino.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting lebih baik pergilah" Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang mengancam.

Ino ngeri merasakan aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Cewek blonde tersebut langsung ngacir keluar kelas.

"Gadis menyebalkan" Umpat Sasuke sambil meneruskan aktivitas membacanya yang sebelumnya tertunda oleh gadis blonde yang centil.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah segerombol anak cewek mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke menelan ludah melihat Ino membawa pasukan tempurnya.

Sebelum Ino dan pasukannya menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke sudah ngacir duluan dengan lompat keluar jendela.

Ada apa dengan Sasuke ?

* * *

Wah...! Pendek lagi. Sepertinya saya memang gak berbakat untuk membuat fic yang panjang. Apalagi tata bahasa saya yang sangat awut-awutan.

**Reviewww...!**


	9. Chapter 9

Huh...! Capek banget nih. Tapi saya ingin fic ini segera selesai. Langsung saja yaa.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Kenapa kau, Teme ?" Kata Naruto begitu melihat keadaan sobat kecilnya yang terkesan awut-awutan tersebut. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dengan setengah berlari.

"Aku dikejar pasukan gorilla" Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke sampai-sampai bakso yang masih setengah mangkok tersebut diminum kuah beserta isinya oleh Naruto.

'Memalukan...!' Batin Sasuke sambil menunduk malu. Semua orang dikantin menatap kejadian tersebut dengan wajah cengo.

"Gorilla ?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya sih aku lagi dikejar Ino dan gengnya" Kata Sasuke sambil pasang wajah innocent. Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Kenapa kau tadi bilang gorilla ?" Tanya Naruto sedikit sewot.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak ngerti" Sasuke balik menyerang Naruto.

"Emang ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto sambil nyeruput teh manisnya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelaan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Kata Sasuke.

"Oh ya Sasuke. Kau belum tahu nilaimu ya. Tuh di mading" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kumpulan orang yang sepertinya sedang ingin melihat sesuatu.

Sasuke langsung berlari menuju mading untuk melihat nilainya. Dia harus berdesak-desakkan dengan orang lain agar dapat melihat dengan jelas nilai.

"S...S...Sak...Ah bukan" Gumam Sasuke tak jelas. Daftar nilai itu diurut berdasarkan rangking paralel. Sasuke mencari mulai dari pertengahan sampai keatas.

"Sasuke..." Seru Sasuke girang ketika menemukan namanya berada di posisi paling atas. Sasuke cengo gak percaya melihat posisinya, padahal beberapa hari ini dia jarang belajar karena berurusan dengan cafe gadis cantik berambut indigo yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi pacarnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mading dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, antara senang dan terkejut.

"Gimana, Teme ?" Cegat Naruto.

"Aku peringkat pertama" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat ya, Teme" Kata Naruto saambil nyengir.

"Kudengar hari ini pengumuman nilai ujian. Dapat berapa kau ?" Tanya Hinata begitu melihat Sasuke masuk cafe. Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil duduk ditempat biasanya.

"Sangat memuaskan" Kata Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap suku katanya.

"Palingan sangat memuaskan bagi orang yang belajar awut-awutan sepertimu" Cibir Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Jadi, kau meragukanku ?" Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dihadapan Hinata.

"Bukannya meragukan tapi..."

"Mempercayai" Kata Sasuke sambil mengecup lembut bibir Hinata. Hinata bengong melihat Sasuke mau menciumnya ditengah keramaian seperti ini. Para pengunjung cafe sepertinya malah merasa tertarik dengan layar komputernya masing-masing. Sepertinya mereka sedang -beeph-

"Aku mendapat juara pertama, hebat kan ?" Kata Sasuke pada Hinata yang tampaknya sedang bengong untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata sadar dengan wajah yang super merah.

"Ada apa, Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang khawatir. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kamu kelelahan ya ? Biar aku yang gantiin kamu" Kata Sasuke. Hinata pun mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Ada-ada saja Hinata itu" Gumam Sasuke. Belum sadar dia kalau Hinata tadi blushing setelah sempat diciumnya dengan tidak elit didepan para pelanggannya yang rupanya sedang menonton -beeph-

"Buat apa lagi ya ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Kak...! Melayani pengetikaan kan ?" Tanya seorang bocah berambut coklat kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengerling kepada bocah tersebut.

"Oh...! Konohamaru" Kata Sasuke begitu melihat bocah tersebut.

"Tolong ketikin dong" Perintah Konohamaru sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas. Sasuke membacanya sekilas lagu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ini ?" Tanya Sasuke tidak yakin dengan apa yang dibacanya. Konohamaru blushing mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak kau ketik sendiri saja" Kata Sasuke dengan malas.

"Aku lagi malas nih. Tolong ya kakak" Sasuke terlihat sangat keberatan setelah membaca isi kertas tersebut yang bikin perut Sasuke mual.

Sasuke menoleh pada Konohamaru yang pasang tampang penuh harap. Kemudian dia berpikir sebentar sampai akhirnya...

"Aha...!" Seruan Sasuke sukses membuat Konohamaru terloncat kaget. Konohamaru bersungut-sungut kesal atas seruan Sasuke yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu.

"Apaan sih kak" Sungut Konohamaru pada Sasuke.

"Mau kubuatin yang lebih bagus gak ?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Beneran nih ?" Kata Konohamaru tak percaya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tapi, ditunggu PJ-nya ya" Goda Sasuke. Konohamaru blushing.

"Apaan sih kak" Kata Konohamaru sambil blushing. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli melihat Konohamaru.

"Yang bagus ya kak. Font-nya yang keren, layoutnya yang mudah dibaca, warnanya yang romantis, serta gambarnya yang..." Belum selesai bicara Konohamaru langsung dibekep oleh Sasuke.

"Gue buatin yang sangat romantis" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Beneran nih kak ?" Kata Konohamaru.

"Tapi kamu yang gentle dong. Masak nembak pake surat. Gue buatin cara lain" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Cara lain ?" Kata Konohamaru tidak mengerti.

"Yo, Teme" Sapa seorang berkepala duren yang baru saja masuk. Sasuke hanya menoleh kearah cowok blonde tersebut lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Konohamaru.

Konohamaru sepertinya malah melihat Naruto dengan tampang menginterogasi.

"Apa liat-liat ?" Kata Naruto merasa risih diliatin dengan tampang yang sangat tidak mengenakkan oleh Konohamaru. Beberapa saat kemudian mata Konohamaru berubah menjadi terang, sangat terang. Senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto kan ?" Kata Konohamaru girang sambil nunjuk-nunjuk hidung Naruto.

'Lama-lama gue tonjok nih anak' Batin Naruto sambil menahan hasrat untuk menonjok bocah didepannya itu.

'Nih bocah ngapain coba ?' Batin Sasuke heran melihat Konohamaru yang tadinya blushing malah jadi jingkrak-jingkrak kayak orang gila gini.

"Kenapa emangnya kalo gue Naruto ?" Kata Naruto sewot sambil menyingkirkan telunjuk Konohamaru yang dengan tidak elitnya nongkrong didepan hidung Naruto. Konohamaru nyengir innocent.

"Masak lo udah lupa ama gue, gue Konohamaru, Sarutobi Konohamaru" Kata Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru ?" Naruto memasang pose berpikir, sedetik kemudian matanya berbinar dan langsung menghambur memeluk Konohamaru sampai-sampai bocah berambut coklat tersebut sesak nafas.

"Gue kangen banget. Gimana kabarnya ?" Kata Naruto dengan antusiasnya.

'Tadi malah bengong kaya orang utan ilang aja' Batin Konohamaru merutuki kebengongan Naruto saat bertemu dengannya tadi.

"Dia siapa, Dobe ?" Tanya Sasuke yang merasa dicuekin.

"Dia adik sepupuku yang tinggal di Oto" Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

'Pantes banyak bacot' Pikir Sasuke.

"Kau itu adik Naruto, kenapa tidak mewarisi sifat gentle cowok bodoh ini" Kata Sasuke sambil meledek Naruto.

"Kau juga Naruto, kenapa kau tidak mewarisi kepandaian bocah penakut ini" Kata Sasuke gantian meledek Konohamaru.

"Apa maksud kakak kalo aku gak gentle" Protes Konohamaru, sedangkan Naruto sepertinya menerima begitu saja bila dirinya dianggap bodoh.

"Jelas saja, masak nembak pake surat" Cibir Sasuke. Konohamaru langsung blushing.

"Dia nembak pake surat. Tapi aku tawarkan cara lain biar lebih gentle" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

* * *

Hoho...! Kayaknya ada pairing baru nih.

**Reviewww...!**


	10. Chapter 10

Pairing baru nih. Moga aja gak ada yang kecewa.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Siapa, Konohamaru ?" Goda Naruto. Konohaamaru langsung blushing.

'Nih anak dari tadi blushing terus' Pikir Sasuke.

"Jangan blushing gitu napa" Sasuke merasa risih melihat Konohamaru yang biasanya berisik jadi malu-malu gitu.

"Gak usah malu kali. Itu normal, justru kalo kamu gak ngalaminnya itu berarti tidak normal" Jelas Sasuke. Naruto hanya tertawa geli melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya tersebut. Konohamaru mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Benar juga ya kak" Kata Konohamaru sambil nyengir.

'Cih...! Baru sadar dia' Pikir Sasuke.

"Ya udah dech, gini idenya" Konohamaru mendengarkan ide tersebut baik-baik.

"Aku akan buat file html yang cukup romantis. Lalu akan kupasang file tersebut di flashdiskmu dan memasang autorun. Kamu nanti tinggal menancapkan saja dilaptopnya. Mudah kan ?" Kata Sasuke dengan antusias. Konohamaru tampak berpikir sejenak. Naruto malah cengo, gak ngerti apa yang terjadi.

"Gimana kalau autorunnya diblock sama antivirus ?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Disable aja, ngapain susah" Kata Sasuke enteng. Konohamaru tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

Sasuke mulaai mengutak-atik komputernya untuk membuka Notepad dan mulai mengetik script-script yang akan digunakan. Dia juga membuka photoshop untuk mengedit gambr-gambar sehingga layak untuk dipertontonkan.

Konohamaru duduk disebelah Sasuke sambil melihat Sasuke yaang dengan lincahnya mengetik sekaligus mengedit foto. Sedangkan Naruto sudah pergi kekursi yang kosong untuk melanjutkan permainannya yang sudah mencapai level 200.

"Selesai" Kata Sasuke sambil menekan tombol F12 + Enter.

Konohamaru melihat layar komputer tersebut dan menilai-nilai apakah ini cocok digunakan untuk menembak gadis.

Background berwarna pink dengan bintik putih yang berkelip-kelip mendominasi layar. Headernya bertuliskan kata 'I LOVE YOU' dengan font yang cukup bagus disertai efek kelap-kelip yang hampir sama seperti backgroundnya. Dibawahnya terlihat puisi yang dibuat oleh Sasuke sendiri dengan efek bergerak. Tulisan tersebut akan bergerak ketika file berhasil diload dan akan berhenti ketika file tersebut sudah selesai diload. Seperti animasi pada Powerpoint.

Bagian footer terdapat tulisan 'By Konohamaru' dengan style yang cukup unik serta terus bergerak kekiri dan kekanan. Ditepi kirinya terdapat button berbentuk hati dengan tulisan I, L, O, V, E, U yang jika diklik akan muncul beberapa puisi kecil buatan Sasuke yang tampilannya berupa pop up dari atas kebawah.

Ditepi kanannya terdapat button berbentuk hati dengan warna pink dengan tulisan nama seseorang. Jika yang atas diklik maka akan muncul Galery foto seseorang berwajah kekanak-kanakan, jika bawahnya diklik maka akan muncul gambar hati yang melayang-layang seperti burung yang terbang bebas. jika bawahnya diklik maka akan memainkan musik romantis (Saya tidak suka musik, jadi saya gak tahu), jika bawahnya lagi diklik maka akan muncul tulisan besar bertuliskan 'Konohamaru', Jika bawahnya lagi diklik maka akan muncul lambang hati dan jika button terakhir diklik maka akan muncul nama seseorang. Bisa dikatakan bahwa tepi kanan memiliki enam button.

Sidebarnya berada dikanan dan hanya berisi sebuah button. Ini diklik jika Konohamaru diterima, isinya adalah seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan akan berjalan dilayar dengan burung-burung hati terbang mengitari mereka.

"Keren" Gumam Konohamaru melihat semua itu. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Sekarang giliranmu" Kata Sasuke sambil meng-eject flashdisk milik Konohamaru dan menyerahkannya pada sang empunya. Konohamaru hanya tersenyum malu sambil menerima flashdisknya.

"Kapan-kapan tolong ajari aku ya kak" Kata Konohamaru dengan riang sambil berlari.

"Hoy...!" Teriak Sasuke yang dengan suksesnya menghentikan pelarian Konohamaru.

"Apa ?" Tanya Konohamaru dengan wajah innocent.

"Kau belum bayar anak bodoh" Geram Sasuke. Konohamaru hanya nyengir innocent sambil merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil uang limaribuan.

"Ambil aja kembaliannya" Kata Konohamaru sambil berlari.

'Kembalian ? Biasanya orang yang minta website bayar paling dikit sepuluh ribu untuk yang paling sederhana. Ini mah kurang' Pikir Sasuke. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sasuke tersenyum.

"Biarlah. Itung-itung sedekah bantu anak orang" Gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ngapain kamu senyum-senyum sendiri ?" Tanya Hinata yang sepertinya baru saja mandi. Sasuke cengo ngeliat Hinata.

"Kamu gak tidur tha ?" Tanya Sasuke setelah tersadar dari cengonya. Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Hinata kurang mengerti.

"Kok kamu tidur sama mandinya cepet banget" Kata Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya.

"Kamu tau gak ini jam berapa ?" Tanya Hinata sambil duduk dan menyangga kepalanya yang menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Enggak tahu. Sekitar jam dua mungkin" Kata Sasuke mengira-ngira.

"Jam dua ? Kau bercanda ?" Tanya Hinata dengan mimik serius.

"Enggak. Emang sekarang jam berapa ?" Kata Sasuke dengan muka polos. Hinata menepuk jidatnya pasrah, ingin sekali dia mencubit pipi Sasuke saking gemesnya.

"Sekarang jam lima dodol" Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk pojok kanan bawah layar komputer. Sasuke tampak shock dengan jam tersebut.

"What...! Perasaan tadi masih jam satu dech" Kata Sasuke sambil terus memelototi jam digital yang terus menempel dipojok kanan bawah layar komputer. Kali aja jamnya berubah.

"Kemana aja kamu tadi ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah angker. Sasuke menelan ludah melihat Hinata seperti itu.

"Aku membantu Konohamaru" Kata Sasuke.

"Membantu ?" Tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Sasuke.

'Kenapa sih lo harus pasang tampang imut kayak gitu, ntar gue cubit lo ngambek lagi' Pikir Sasuke sambil cap-cip-cup mau nyubit Hinata apa gak.

"Kok bengong ?" Kata Hinata menyadarkan Saasuke dari cap-cip-cupnya.

"Ah, gak. Entar juga kmu tahu" Kata Sasuke. Hinata menatap Sasuke heran.

"Ihh...! Sasuke-kun jahat. Ayolah, beritahu aku" Kata Hinata sambil mendorong pelan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli melihat kekasih imutnya itu ngambek seperti ini.

"Besok...!" Kata Sasuke.

"Janji ?" Kata Hinata sambil mengacunkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji" Kata Sasuke sambil menyambut jari kelingking Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum manis sambil memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakannya Hinata.

"Gimana dengan Konohamaru, Teme" Naruto langsung menyahut begitu melihat Sasuke memasuki kelas.

"Kuharap dia akan melakukannya sekarang. Aku udah janji mau memberi tahu Hinata" Kata Sasuke sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kursinya. Naruto hanya nyengir melihat sobat kecilnya.

"Sasuke...!"

Seru Ino sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Baiklah Ino, Aku menyerah kau mau apa ?" Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ino tertawaa kecil melihat kelakuan childish Sasuke.

"Kau ini game master kan ?" Tuduh Ino pada Sasuke. Sasuke

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ino langsung pasang tampang manyun.

"Sasuke jahat, kenapa tidak ajarin kami di club komputer. Padahal kamu kan game master, kamu juga jual theme yang bagus banget, aku beli satu ya. Tapi tolong didiskon aku kan..." Ocehan Ino terhenti oleh gumpalan kertas yang menyumbat mulutnya.

"Lebih baik kau diam" Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ino.

* * *

Pendek banget ya...? Wah...! Author kebanyakan mengeluh nih.

**Reviewww...!**


	11. Chapter 11

New Pairing

**Hope you'll enjoy it**

Dsclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Wah...! Itu Sasuke si Game Master" Teriak seorang anak ketika dia berjalan melewati ruang komputer.

'Gila...!' Kata Sasuke sambil berlari sebelum dikeroyok oleh pasukan diruang komputer tersebut. Mereka sedang menjalani remedial dan meminta bantuan Sasuke.

"Siapa sih orang gila yang menyebarkan gosip itu ?" Sungut Sasuke sambil berjalan merutuki orang yang menyebarkan gosip itu.

'Meskipun itu benar sih. Tapi tetap saja merepotkan' Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya dan disambut dengan teriakaan kawannya.

"Sasuke...! Minta bantuan remedial dong" Seru mereka begitu Sasuke masuk kelas.

"Berisik kalian" Teriak Sasuke sambil mengambil tasnya dan lari dari situ.

'Untung aaku selamat tanpa ada yang mengejar' Pikir Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dihadapan buku yang entah apa judulnya. Sekarang Sasuke sedang membaca di perpustakaan

Seorang anak berambut coklat jabrik sedang mendekati cewek berambut coklat panjang yang tergerai.

Wajah gadis manis tersebut terkesan kekanak-kanakan. Ternyata cowok tersebut adalah Konohamaru yang sepertinya masih berusaha menembak si cewek yang bernama...

"Hanabi...!" Panggil Konohamaru sambil berlari menuju gadis berambut coklat yang sepertinya tengah bermain laptop tersebut. Gadis berambut coklat itu menoleh dan memasang muka masam melihat Konohamaru berlari sambil membwa flashdisnya.

"Ada apa ?" Katanya sinis. Konohamaru menunduk malu. Hanabi terus memperhatikan pemuda berambut coklat jabrik tersebut.

'Cari alasan apa, ya ?' Pikir Konohamaru. Jadi Konohamaru ini menunduk untuk mencari alasan agar dia bisa menancapkan flashdisknya kedalam laptop Hanabi.

"Kau mau ngomong gak sih ?" Kata Hanabi sambil berdecak kesal menunggu Konohamaru.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang bagus didalam flashdiskku, mau nonton gak ?" Konohamaru keceplosan mengatakan hal itu. Dia pun menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hanabi tersenyum manis, Konohamaru blushing melihat senyum manis Hanabi.

"Benarkah ? Ntar aku copy ya ?" Kata Hanabi. Konohamaru mengangguk senang dan langsung mengambil alih laptop milik Hanabi.

"Ngapain kamu ?" Tanya Hanabi dengan nada sedikit mengintimidasi. Konohaamaru yang mrasakan aura membunuh pun ikut bergidik ngeri.

"Katanya mau nonton" Kata Konohamaru dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tapi kenapa antivirusnya kau matikan ?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Gak papa sih" Kata Konohamaru yang sepertinya gugup setengah mati.

"Awas ya kalo isinya seperti itu lagi" Kata Hanabi.

** Flashback**

"Hanabi aku pinjam laptopmu ya" Kata Konohamaru dengan girangnya.

"Buat apa ?" Tanya Hanabi yang sepertinya masih enggan meminjamkan laptopnya.

"Buat ngopy. Lagumu bagus-bagus tuh" Kata Konohamaru sambil memuji Hanabi.

"Makasih" Kata Hanabi sambil tersenyum manis. Konohamaru blushing melihat senyuman Hanabi.

"Tapi flashdiskmu bebas virus kan. Soalnya dilaptopku gak ada antivirus" Kata Hanabi memperingatkan.

"Flashdiskku ini sehat. Telah teruji secara klinis" Kata Konohamaru sambil nyengir. Hanabi tertawa kecil melihat Konohamaru seperti itu.

Konohamaru mengambil alih laptop Hanabi dan mulai menancapkan flashdisknya kadalam laptop Hanabi.

"Apaan itu ?" Kata Hanabi sedikit khawatir. Pasalnya tiba-tiba saja muncul layar biru bertuliskan error yang sangat tidak diinginkan.

"Hah...?" Konohamaru terlihat terkejut melihat layar BSOD tersebut. Hanabi yang sangat khawatir melihat keadaan laptopnya mengambil alih laptop tersebut dari tangan Konohamaru.

"Huwaaa...! Kau harus bertanggung jawab Konohamaru" Jerit Hanabi sambil mencengkeram kerah Konohamaru.

"Maaf, aku lupa mematikan autorunnya" Kata Konohamaru sambil nyengir gak berdosa.

"Aku gak mau tahu, pokoknya kamu harus bertanggung jawab" Kata Hanabi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Konohamaru.

"Iya, tolong lepaskan aku" Kata Konohamaru sambil berusaha untuk menahan guncangan Hanabi.

**End of Flashback**

Konohamaru hanya nyengir gak jelas setelah mengingat hal tersebut.

"Gak bakalan dech kali ini" Kata Konohamaru sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Konohamaru menancapkan flashdisknya didalam laptop Hanabi. Hanabi masih waspada, kali aja terjadi hal-hal yang diluar keinginannya.

Beberapa detik setelah inisialisasi flashdisk muncul jendela yang telah dibuatkan Sasuke dengan sangat besar sampai memenuhi layar.

**Flashback**

"Benda ini akan langsung masuk untuk mengakses sistem registry dan mengubah setingan Chrome menjadi full screen. Dan tombol ini juga akan mempengaruhi sistem registry untuk menjadikannya sebagai welcome screen, jadi jangan gunakan tombol ini jika dia menolakmu" Nasehat Sasuke pada Konohamaru.

"Kenapa kak ?" Tanya Konohamaru sambil pasang muka polos.

"Kau akan semakin dijauhinya bodoh" Kata Sasuke menahan hasrat untuk tidak menonjok muka bocah tersebut.

**End of Flashback**

"I-ini..." Hanabi tidak dapat berkaata apa-apa lagi. Konohamaru hanya terus melihat laptop tersebut untuk memencet tombol musik yang secara otomatis memainkan sebuah cuplikan lagu pendek (Sekali lagi author tidak suka musik sehingga lagunya terserah reader ya)

"Hanabi, aku suka kamu. Maukah kamu jadi pacarku ?" Kata Konohamaru sambil menggenggam tangan Hanabi. Wajah Hanabi sudah blushing berat, begitu juga dengan wajah Konohamaru.

"I-iya" Bersamaan dengan jawaban Hanabi tersebut, muncul tulisan 'Konohamaru love Hanabi' dengan background kembang api yang meledak dan efek suara yang sangat nyata seperti ledakan kembang api.

"Horee...!" Sorak Konohamaru sambil menekan button yang telah disediakan Sasuke bilamana dia diterima oleh Hanabi.

"Cieee...!" Sorak semua murid yang ada disitu menonton adegan drama yang sangat menyentuh hati. Konohamaru dan Hanabi langsung blushing. Beberapa saat kemudian wajah Hanabi menjadi sangat angker.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada laptopku, Konohamaru" Geram Hanabi.

"Apa ?" Kata Konohamaru tak mengerti. Wajahnya berubah pucat ketika melihat layar laptop yang menampilkan foto Sasuke dengan lidah yang menjulur serta tulisan yang bisa dikategorikan besar dibawahnya bertuliskan 'Kutunggu PJ-nya sambil membersihkan laptop'

"Aku bisa jelaskaan kok Hanabi" Kata Konohamaru sambil mundur beberapa langkah merasakan aura membunuh keluar dari dalam tubuh Hanabi.

"Konohamaru..."

"Mana janjimu Sasuke ?" Kata Hinata yang sepertinya sudah bosan menunggu Sasuke.

"Tunggu sampai jam tiga" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Tidur dulu sana" Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil alih komputer operator. Hinata meninggalkaan Sasuke tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya kembali.

"Sasuke...!" Teriak seorang gadis blonde yang baru saja masuk.

'Sial...! Gue ketemu lagi sama makhluk ginian' Rutuk Sasuke daalam hati begitu melihat Ino masuk dengan cara yang barbar.

"Ada apa ?" Kata Sasuke cuek.

"Aku kena remedial nih. Bisa bantu aku gak ?" Kata Ino manja. Sasuke masang pose berpikir.

"Kamu mau beli template ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah antusias. Ino mengangguk dengan antusias juga.

"Yang sederhana harganya 15000, yang rumit tergantung pada tingkat kerumitannya" Kata Sasuke mempromosikan hasil kerjanya.

"Kak Sasuke...!" Teriak Konohamaru yang baru saja masuk dengan cara mendobrak pintu cafe. Sasuke sih biasa-biasa aja karena dia sudah tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Sedangkan Ino sudah terlonjak kaget.

"Lo mau nganterin PJ ?" Kata Sasuke dengan cengiran menggoda.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut" Kata Hinata yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada cafe kesayangannya ini.

"K-kau ...?" Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk cewek berambut coklat yang berdiri dibelakang Konohamaru.

* * *

Pendek lagi, pendek lagi. Hummmph...! Tapi membuat ginian cukup lelah juga ya, author gak bisa bayangin author lain yang biasanya bikin chapter yang panjang-panjang. Anyway...

**Reviewww...!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disini latar belakang Hanabi dan Hinata akaan semakin jelas.

** Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"K-kau..." Kata-kata Hinata menggantung begitu saja. Hanabi memandang Hinata dengan wajah polos.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Hanabi dengan wajah innocent. Hinata langsung berlari dan memeluk Hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu" Kata Hinata sambil memeluk erat Hanabi.

"Hey...Hey... Kau pasti salah orang" Kata Hanabi mundur sedikit demi sedikt. Pasalnya dia takut dicekek oleh Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk dirinya.

"Tidak mungkin salah. Warna mata kita kan sama" Kata Hinata. Hanabi memperhatikan warna mata Hinata dengan mata lavendernya.

"Memang sih, terus apa hubungannya" Kata Hanabi acuh tak acuh.

"Kita berasal dari keluarga yang sama. Namamu Hyuuga Hanabi kan ?" Kata Hinata. Hanabi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Akan kuceritakan" Kata Hinata mulai bercerita.

**Flashback**

"Tidak bisa" Kata seseorang pria berambut coklat panjang dengan mata lavendernya berkilat-kilat.

Didepan pria tersebut tampak seorang pria lain berambut coklat dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Pria tersebut sedang memohon pada Hiashi, ayah Hinata, agar dia bisa mengadopsi anaknya.

"Apakah anda tidak bisa ditempat lain ?" Tanya Hiashi dengan suara keras.

"Tidak bisa, tolonglah pak" Kata pria yang bernama Izumo Kamizuki tersebut sambil terus memohon. Hiashi akhirnya kasihan melihat Izumo.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat" Kata Hiashi. Izumo bernafas lega mendengar kesediaan Hiashi.

"Apa syaratnya, pak ?" Tanya Izumo dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau harus membiarkan namanya, Hyuuga Hanabi. Dan saat usianya mencapai dua belas tahun, kau harus membawanya kesini dan memberitahukan semuanya" Kata Hiashi sambil menatap Izumo dengan serius.

"Baiklah pak" Kata Izumo. Izumo pun mengambil Hanabi yang pada saat itu masih berada digendongan ibu Hinata (Author tidak tahu namanya)

"Mau kau bawa kemana adikku ?" Hinata kecil menarik bagian belakang baju Izumo.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Mereka hanya baby sitter kok" Kata Hiashi sambil menarik Hinata. Izumo pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan Hiashi bersama dengan ibu Hinata.

** End of Flashback**

"Tidak mungkin" Sungut Hanabi ketika dia telah selesai mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Itu yang sebenarnya terjadi" Kata Hinata bersikeras pada ceritanya.

"Kau...!" Geram Hanabi sambil menunjuk batang hidung Hinata.

"Pembohong" Kata Hanabi tepat didepan muka Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar adiknya berkata demikian tak dapat membendung air matanya. Air mata Hinata membasahi pipi mulus gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya menangis langsung tanggap dan memeluknya. Hinata terisak dipelukan Sasuke.

"Masalaah laptop itu kita tangguhkan sebentar. Dan masalah ini jangan dibiarkan berlarut-larut" Kata Sasuke mencoba berkepala dingin setelah melihat Hinata menangis.

"Kau harus tanyakan ini pada orang tuamu" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Hanabi.

"Yo, Teme" Sapa seorang berambut kuning yang baru saja masuk sambil nyengir.

"Dobe, kau mau main kan ? Kau bisa main disini sambil jagain nih cafe" Kata Sasuke yang tanpa persetujuan langsung menarik Naruto dan mendudukkannya pada kursi operator.

"Kita ada perlu sebentar" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik Hanabi dengan tangannya serta menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Konohamaru ?" Kata Naruto dengan wajah penasaran. Konohamaru angkat bahu.

"Sepertinya aku akan ikut mereka" Kata Konohamaru sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang sepertinya masih mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

"Terserahlah, yang penting gratis" Kata Naruto sambil membuka game Go...! dan masuk kedalam akunnya.

"Izumo-san. Kita perlu bicara" Kata Sasuke setelah memasuki rumah Izumo.

"Kau harus sopan pada ayahku" Tegur Hanabi pada Sasuke yang terkesan kurang sopan.

Seseorang berambut coklat keluar dari dalam rumah. Muka Izumo langsung pucat pasi melihat penampakan gadismanis berambut indigo yang sepertinya sehabis menangis.

"Katakan padaku, Apakah Hanabi benar-benar putrimu ?" Kata Sasuke yang sepertinya menuntut Izumo untuk berbicara.

"Baik, Hanabi. Akan aku ceritakan wasiat orang tuamu" Kata Izumo pasrah.

**Flashback**

"Kudengar Hiashi meninggal" Kata seseorang berambut coklat jabrik pada Izumo. Izumo terkejut mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Kau yakin, Kotetsu ?" Kata Izumo dengan tampang tidak percaya. Kotetsu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ada masalah, kawan ?" Tanya Kotetsu. Izumo menggeleng cepat.

**End of Flashback**

"Maafkan aku, Hanabi" Kata Izumo setelah selesai bercerita. Hanabi cengo mendengar cerita Izumo yang sama persis dengan cerita Hinata.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau tinggal disini atau tinggal bersama Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hanabi tampak bingung memilih antara tinggal dengan orang tua yang telah merawat dan membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang, atau tinggal dengan kakaknya yang sepertinya sangat menyayanginya.

"Maaf, Otou-cha. Aku ingin tinggal dengan nee-chan" Kata Hanabi lirih. Senyuman manis terukir di bibir Hinata juga Sasuke.

"Baiklah, akan kuantar barang-barangmu" Kata Izumo antusias. Dia merasa berhutang janji pada Hiashi sehingga dia berpikir, hanya inilah cara yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan Hiashi yang telah rela memberikan anaknya untuk diadopsinya.

"Tenang saja. Biaya sekolahmu, biar ayah yang urus" Kata Izumo sambil menyerahkan dua koper besar. Hanabi hanya tersenyum manis kepada ayah angkatnya. Dia pun mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan pelukan hanat dari sang ayah.

Sasuke terharu melihat kejadian tersebut. Teringat pada sikapnya yang selalu acuh tak acuh pada setiap anggota keluarganya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu" Kata Sasuke.

"Tunggu Sasuke" Kata Hinata sambil menarik tangan Sasuke. Hinata pun mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut membuat pemuda berambut raven itu cengo tak percaya.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Sayang tadi tidak bawa kamera" Celetuk seseorang yang sepertinya baru datang. Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh dengan cepat kepada sosok berambut coklat jabrik yang sedang nyengir innocent.

Hinata pun blushing. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Konohamaru. Konohamaru pun menelan ludah melihat Sasuke menghampirinya dengan tatapan angker.

"Kau masih punya hutang denganku" Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Haha... Maaf kak Sasuke, aku tadi hanya kebetulan saja" Kata Konohamaru sambil nyengir dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke enggan melepaskan anak berambut coklat tersebut. Sasuke pun berjalan mendekatinya. Konohamaru berbalik dan mulai berlari.

"Konohamaru..."

"Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke ?" Kata Itachi ketika melihat Sasuke yang baru saja datang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa bernafas.

"Aku kangen banget sama nii-chan" Kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya lagi.

"Sasuke kau dapat membunuhku" Kata Itachi dengan suara yang sangat menyedihkan. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kakaknya tersebut. Jarang sekali dia dapat mengerjai kakak laki-lakinya tersebut.

"Ada apa ini, Sasuke ?" Tanya Mikoto yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Kaa-chan" Teriak Sasuke sambil memeluk ibunya. Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Apa kau terbentur sesuatu, Sasuke ?" Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sudahlah Itachi. Kemana saja kau selama ini Sasuke ? Kau selalu pulang malam" Kata Mikoto sambil menatap tajam putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Aku kerja sambilan" Kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat Mikoto melotot.

"Kau akan jadi pewaaris perusahaan ayah, Sasuke" Kata Mikoto.

"Tapi, aku tidak suka bu. Aku suka komputer, dan aku berharap dapat mewujudkan cita-citaku menjadi programmer. Serahkan saja pada nii-san, bukankah dia sarjana bisnis" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Itachi. Mikoto menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Ibu hanya akan mendukungmu" Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Akhirnya kelar juga

**Reviewwww...!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ceritanya makin mendekati akhir nih.

**Enjoy It.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sasuke tengah duduk dikelasnya sambil beberapa kali memainkan ponselnya. Hari pembagian rapor telah tiba, dan sepertinya gurunya akan datang terlambat.

"Kemana sih gurunya ini ?" Sungut Naruto yang ada disamping Sasuke. Sasuke menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone dan menyetel musik dengan cukup keras untuk menghalangi ocehan Naruto yang mungkin saja masuk kedaalam telinganya.

Sasuke menghele nafas, dilihatnya jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 08.30.

'Sensei terlambat setengah jam' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Ia menyesal telah datang pagi karena harusnya dia tahu kebiasaan buruk senseinya tersebut.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Maaf ya sensei terlambat, sensei tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan" Kata seseorang bermasker biru tua dengan rambut perak.

'Alasan kuno, dasar sensei laknat' Batin semua siswa yang ada dikelas tersebut sambil pasang deathglare.

"Baiklah kalian semua, aku akan membagikan rapor ini" Kata Kakashi mengacuhkan semua kiriman deathglare dari seluruh siswanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Panggil Kakashi.

"Apa sensei ?" Sasuke langsung tanggap mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Kau peringkat pertama" Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum diiringi tepukan dan sorakan dari seluruh siswa.

'Kupikir apa ?' Batin Sasuke merutuk.

"Baiklah, aku harap kalian bisa memperoleh yang lebih baik lagi semester depan" Kata Kakashi setelah membagikan rapor dan langsung ngibrit.

'Dasar sensei gila, datang telat pulang duluan' Batin semua siswa yang ada disitu.

"Lo kok bisa dapat peringkat satu, Teme ?" Kata Naruto sambil membandingkan rapornya dan rapor Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Perbaiki cara belajarmu dan belajarlah dengan rutin, Dobe" Nasehat Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menggut-manggut mengerti.

"Sudahlah, aku sibuk" Kata Sasuke sambil merebut rapornya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Kau sudah rindu pada Hinata ya ?" Goda Naruto. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kearah Naruto.

"Whatever you say" Kata Sasuke sambil berlari.

"Selamat ya atas peringkat satunya" Kata Hinata yang sepertinya sudah nongkrong digerbang sekolah dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau... Ngapain ?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa bisa menyembunyikan raut keterkejutannya melihat Hinata berada dipintu gerbang sekolahnya.

"Gak ngapa-ngapain, cuman menunggumu aja" Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum geli melihat tampang bingung Sasuke.

"Cafenya ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ada Hanabi. Tapi sebentar lagi dia juga mau ngambil rapor, jadi ayo cepat" Kata Hinata sambil menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata.

"Jangan menarikku" Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Oh, ayolah. Apakah kau tidak mau ditarik oleh kekasihmu yang super imut ini ?" Kata Hinata sambil pasang pose imut.

'Imut sih imut, tapi jangan overract gitu donk. Entar kalo ada yang naksir, aku juga kan yang repot' Batin Sasuke. Setelah itu, terkembang senyuman tipis dibibir Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu..." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Kau tak keberatan kan kalau dirangkul kekasihmu yang tampan dan pintar ini" Kata Sasuke sambil merangkul Hinata. Hinata tampak risih dan berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, lepas" Pekik Hinata.

'Nih anak lagaknya kayak mau diperkosa aja' Batin Sasuke melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Semuanya sepuluh ribu" Kata Hanabi pada seseorang berambut jingga yang sepertinya baru saja selesai main game. Orang tersebut menyodorkan uang sepuluhribuan.

"Terimakasih, datang lagi ya" Kata Hanabi sambil tersenyum manis. Orang tersebut berlalu pergi.

Hanabi merebahkan tubuhnya dikursi operator. Wajahnya tampak gelisah, sesekali dia melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.50.

'Kemana sih nee-chan ini' Rutuk Hanabi dalam hati. Tangannya menggenggam tasnya erat-erat seolah tak mau lepas.

"Maaf ya, Hanabi. Nee-chan terlambat" Kata Hinata yang baru saja masuk dengan rangkulan Sasuke masih menghiasi lehernya. Hanabi cemberut kearah kakaknya.

"Hanabi, mau bareng ?" Tak disangka-sangka muncul Konohamaru dari dalam cafe. Hanabi terkejut melihat penampakan Konohamaru.

"Sejak kapan kau disini ?" Tanya Hanabi dengan wajah super heran.

"Sejak tadi" Kata Konohamaru sambil menarik tangan Hanabi.

"Hati-hati ya" Seru Hinata.

'Sial...! Gue dikacangin' Batin Sasuke sambil melepaskan rangkulannya dan mulai mengutaak-atik komputernya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disitu ? Ini kan bukan shift-mu" Kata Hinata. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Terus kenapa ?" Kata Sasuke cuek. Hinata hanya mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan kekasihnya tersebut. Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke.

"Hinata..." Panggil Sasuke. Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Apa ?" Kata Hinata

"Nanti malam kamu mau kan kerumahku ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata agak terkejut dengan permintaan Sasuke. Jujur saja, dia masih tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke dan kejadian Naruto membuatnya takut orang tua Sasuke tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka berdua.

Sasuke yang tampaknya mengerti dengan kekhawatiran Hinata mendoba menghapus kekhawatiran tersebut dengan menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Jangan khawatir" Kata Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi pada pikiran Hinata ketika Sasuke berbicara hati Hinata pasti terasa damai dan tentram.

Hinata pun menenggelamkan wajah polos nan imutnya kedalam dada bidang milik Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dengan perbuatan Hinata.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun" Gumam Hinata sambil terus memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Peringkat pertama diraih oleh Hyuuga Hanabi" Kata seseorang berkacamata hitam diiringi oleh sorak dan tepuk tangan dari semua siswa sekelasnya. Hanabi maju dengan malu-malu dan berdiri disamping Konohamaru yang meraih posisi kedua.

"Cieeee" Sorak beberapa murid yang melihat Hanabi dan Konohamaru berdiri bersebelahan. Hanabi blushing berat. Sedangkan Konohamaru, mati-matian dia menahan hasrat supaya tidak merangkul Hanabi. Sudah terbiasa sih (Turunan dari kakaknya nih)

"Nee-chan" Seru Hanabi begitu melihat Hinata dan langsung memeluknya.

Konohamaru dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya dan kemudian mereka saling pandang.

"Peringkat berapa kau, anak penakut" Ledek Sasuke pada Konohamaru. Konohamaru hanya menyeringai kearah Sasuke.

"Gini-gini aku peringkat dua lho kak" Kata Konohamaru menyombongkan diri. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal melihat Konohamaru yang menyombongkan kepandaiannya pada senpainya yang bahkan lebih tinggi peringkatnya.

"Segitu aja sombong lo" Cibir Sasuke.

"Kakak peringkat berapa emangnya" Kata Konohamaru terlihat menantang.

"Peringkat pertama dong" Kata Sasuke sambil pasang pose keren.

"Alah...! Bo'ong, coba sih liat" Kata Konohamaru sambil meledek Sasuke. Sasuke menyerahkan rapornya. Konohamaru langsung pucat melihat rapor Sasuke.

"Hehe, ternyata kakak pandai ya" Kata Konohamaru sambil nyengir innocent. Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jadi ceritanya kamu sombong nih, Teme" Kata Naruto sambil memasuki cafe.

"Cih...! Ini untuk memotivasinya, Dobe. Dia jauh beda denganmu" Kata Sasuke yang disambut dengan kikikan Konohamaru.

"Sialan...!" Umpat Naruto.

"Kaa-chan, aku pulang" Kata Sasuke.

"Masuklah, Hinata" Panggil Sasuke pada Hinata yang sepertinya masih enggan masuk.

"Siapa tuh ?" Goda Itachi seperti biasanya. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal melihat Itachi.

"Halo...! Manis" Sapa Itachi pada Hinata.

"Kaa-chan mana ?" Tany Sasuke yang khawatir Hinata diapa-apain oleh Itachi.

"Didapur tuh" Kata Itachi

"Panggilin" Kata Sasuke sambil mendorong Itachi menuju dapur.

"Sabar dong. Aku kan masih mau disini" Ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke harus mendorong Itachi lebih kuat.

"Ada apa, Sasuke ?" Kata Mikoto yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari dapur.

Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata, meninggalkan Itachi yang semula didorongnya.

"Kaa-chan, perkenalkan ini Hinata, pacarku" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Kata Hinata sambil membungkuk. Mikoto terkejut mendengar nama Hinata.

"Hyuuga ?"

* * *

Next chapter adalah Last chapter.

Terimakasih buat yang setia membaca fic ini dan tetap...

**Reviewww...!**


	14. Chapter 14

Last chapter

**Happy Reading**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Hyuuga...?" Ulang Mikoto dengan dahi berkerut. Sasuke mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

"Kau putra dari Hiashi ?" Tanya Mikoto pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian Mikoto tersenyum senang.

"Sayang, coba liat calon menantu kita" Panggil Mikoto dengan antusias. Tak lama kemudian Fugaku keluar mendengar teriakan Mikoto.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut" Kata Fugaku dengan muka berlipat-lipat. Pasalnya dia libur hari ini dan ingin menikmati liburannya.

"Lihat dech calon menantu kita. Imut ya ?" Kata Mikoto sambil mencubit pipi Hinata. Sasuke cengo melihat kejadian tersebut. Dia bingung dengan kelakuan kedua orang tuanya.

"Memangnya dia siapa ?" Bisik Fugaku pada Mikoto.

"Dia putra Hiashi" Kata Mikoto. Mata Fugaku langsung melebar mendengar hal tersebut.

"Kau putra Hiashi ?" Tanya Fugaku dengan raut tak percaya. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya ?" Kata Sasuke mencoba untuk memproses setiap informasi yang masuk kedalam otaknya.

**Flashback**

"Halo...! Hiashi, sepertinya kau tambah tua saja ya" Canda Fugaku ketika bertemu dengan Hiashi di cafe internet milik Hiashi. Hiashi hanya nyengir kecil mendengar candaan Fugaku tersebut.

"Eh...! Ini anakmu ? Imut sekali" Kata Mikoto sambil mencubit si kecil Hinata. Hinata waktu itu masih berumur satu tahun dan masih dalam gendongan.

"Anakmu juga tampan sekali" Kata Ibu Hinata memuji Sasuke kecil yang juga berumur satu tahun, tapi sudah bisa berdiri walaupun masih berpegangan. Mikoto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya sudahlah. Kita mulai saja reuninya" Kata Hiashi memulai reuni disebuah meja besar yang sudah tertata rapi dan penuh dengan makanan. Semuanya pun duduk mengelilingi meja tersebut.

"Ngomong-omong, putramu itu berapa tahun ?" Tanya Hiashi ketika melihat Sasuke sudah cukup mahir bergerak dan berdiri.

"Satu tahun" Jawab Fugaku singkat. Hiashi tampak terkejut dengan jawaban Fugaku.

"Tapi, kok sudah bisa berdiri ?" Kata Hiashi dengan raut wajah yang sangat heran.

"Aku juga gak tahu" Kata Fugaku angkat bahu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja. Aku ingin sekali punya menantu imut-imut kayak putrimu ?" Sahut Mikoto. Hiashi hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mikoto.

"Sepertinya ide bagus" Balas Hiashi yang diiringi anggukan dari ibu Hinata.

**End of Flashback**

"Setelah Hiashi kecelakaan kami tidak pernah mendengar kabarmu" Kata Mikoto mengakhiri ceritanya. Hinata hanya cengo mendengar cerita Mikoto.

"Bibi, teman ayahku ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Bukan. Tapi ayah Sasuke ini adalah teman ayahmu" Kata Mikoto sambil menunjuk Fugaku.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa memilih jodoh sendiri, Sasuke" Goda Mikoto pada putra bungsunya.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah besar" Kata Sasuke sambil merangkul Hinata. Hinata mengirimkan deathglarenya pada Sasuke yang dibalas Sasuke dengan memutar matanya.

Hinata pasrah saja dirangkul dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kita direstui ?" Tanya Sasuke pada ayah dan ibunya. Ibunya mengangguk dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke terlonjak senang.

Mikoto dan Fugaku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Kaa-chan tolong sekolahkan Hinata ya, kasihan dia" Sasuke memohon pada Mikoto. Mikoto pun mengangguk.

**Lima belas tahun kemudian**

"Hinata...!" Panggil Sasuke pada Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengurus bayinya.

"Apaan sih, Sasuke ?" Tanya Hinata sepertinya terganggu dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke hanya nyengir innocent melihat tampang manyun Hinata yang membuatnya tampak lebih imut.

"Kau punya ide lagi gak ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil merebahkan dirinya. Hinata hanya nyengir sambil terus merawat bayinya.

"Biasanya yang punya ide kan kamu" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan berimajinasi" Kata Sasuke sambil duduk kembali disisi istrinya.

Sasuke sekarang adalah dosen si Universitas Negeri Konoha bagian TI. Dia juga merangkap menjadi game master dan web designer.

Hinata masih menjaga cafe internetnya diselingi beberapa ide unik dari Sasuke.

"Naruto...!" Kata Sakura membangunkan Naruto yang sedang mendengkur keras. Naruto hanya menggeliat pelan.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak tahu aku masih ngantuk ya" Kata Naruto kembali tidur. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan tunangannya tersebut.

Naruto sekarang telah membuka game center sedangkan Sakura masih merupakan pengangguran alias calon ibu rumah tangga.

"Nee-chan, aku berangkat ya" Kata Hanabi sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju Sasuke dan Konohamaru yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Ayo, Konohamaru-kun. Kita berangkat" Kata Hanabi sambil tersenyum manis dan duduk diboncengan Konohamaru.

"Jangan lupa kalau buat skripsi yang bagus" Kata Sasuke menasehati Konohamaru.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan buat yang paling bagus, Sasuke-sensei" Kata Konohamaru lalu melajukan motornya. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan muridnya tersebut.

Konohamaru dan Hanabi masih berstatus mahasiswa dan kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Mereka berdua sudah hampir skripsi dan rencananya akan bertunangan tahun depan.

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri didepan cafe dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sasuke terkejut dengan 'serangan' tiba-tiba dari Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata tidak menjawab, tapi malah memeluk Sasuke semakin erat.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun" Gumam Hinata sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggung Sasuke.

* * *

Fyuuuh...! Akhirnya selesai juga. Sesuai janji author, fic ini akan author update selama sehari.

**Happy Reading and Reviewww...!**


End file.
